The Blue Light at the End of the Dark Tunnel
by BlackButteflyE
Summary: Castiel is a young teacher. He likes most of his classes except his year 12 homeroom and English class. Dean Winchester constantly talks in the class. One day not even a week into the second term Castiel snaps at Dean and the boys attitude changes for the rest of that class. When he continues to meet Dean Castiel gains an interest in the boy. Is Castiel in over his head with this?
1. Chapter One: Pay Attention Dean

**Chapter Title: **_Pay Attention Dean Winchester_

**Warnings: **_None for the time being_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any characters of the Supernatural series_

**AN: **_Well I finished 'The Blue Eyed Librarian and the Green Eyed Hunter' so might as well start a new story as soon as I did. This is a TeacherXStudent fic so if you don't like that then leave, this is also a Male X Male fic if you didn't know already. I've learnt that my schooling is different to anyone who lives in America I think. For example from what I've heard you guys have your first semester halfway through the middle of the year and finish the semester the next year before moving up levels. My school works that the first beginning half of the year is Semester One while the other half is Semester Two and we go up to the next year level the next year. I'm going to adapt the school style to fit my own school so if you get confused or have a question just ask me. :3_

_Anyway enjoy reading! Tell me what you think of it._

* * *

**Chapter One: Pay Attention Dean Winchester**

Castiel Novak stormed into work on Monday morning in an incredibly foul mood. He had been on a short holiday during the ending two weeks of the first term and had come back only now a week into the second term. His holiday was pleasant and he relaxed but he forgot about how many dicks there were in his neighbourhood. His neighbour, Zachariah, had _accidentally _run into his car and hit the back of it, his other neighbour's dog took a shit in his yard and Castiel stepped in it staining his newest pair of shoes, his cousin Anna called him up roaring drunk and said he should be getting laid and he had to deal with a bunch of rowdy students in the last period of the day. Castiel was an English and homeroom teacher at Lawrence high, he'd managed to get a teaching job so early due to his brother Gabriel who worked there, he was a math teacher. Twenty six years old and about to flip someone to the freaking moon Castiel stormed into his office. He sat down and sighed wistfully.

"Cassie!" A familiar voice sang out to him. The nickname made his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"Gabriel, you know how I hate that nickname." Castiel snapped as his brother pulled up a chair beside him.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Gabriel huffed sticking a red lollypop in his mouth.

"This day sucks." Castiel replied shaking his hand in a dismissive way.

"Well, do you want a lollypop?" Gabriel asked holding out a lollypop, where he got it from Castiel had no idea but he declined the sweet anyway.

"No, I'm alright." He said. "I just wish I didn't have such irritating neighbours."

"I hear Zachariah got fired so he's moving." Gabriel said poking Castiel's face when he started to smile at the news.

"Really?" Castiel asked trying, and failing, to keep the joy out of his tone. "Maybe that's why he backed into my car this morning."

"What a dick." Gabriel huffed. "And yeah he is, big bro told me."

"That is the best news I've heard all day." Castiel breathed with relief. "So what do you have first?"

"Year seven boys math." Gabriel replied. "I think all the kids are scared of me." He laughed, why anyone would be scared of Gabriel was beyond him. Gabriel was nothing but a joker…that is until students repeatedly forgot to hand in their work with no or a poor excuse.

"Double period?" Castiel asked. Gabriel nodded.

"Then I have a single of year eight girls, they're still trying to get lollypops off me." Gabriel chuckled.

"Well maybe if you stopped plucking them from thin air they'd leave you alone." Castiel replied. Gabriel only laughed in response. "I have to grade last terms essays, do you remember what teacher took my class during my vacation?"

"Some cooky old guy who left them on my desk, I put them in a folder." Gabriel said holding up a pale yellow folder.

"Thank you Gabriel." Castiel said sighing with relief. He reached for it but Gabriel held it out of his reach. Knowing he was taller than the other male he continued to reach for it but Gabriel was fast with his hands. He pulled the folder away faster than Castiel thought he could.

"Gabriel!" He exclaimed. He had thirty minutes until he had homeroom and then his first class, he had no time to mess around.

"Promise you'll come to visit Lucifer and I." Gabriel said. Castiel frowned. Technically Gabriel was Castiel's half-brother same with Nick, more commonly known as Lucifer, but Nick and Gabriel were brothers. Castiel didn't particularly like Lucifer, he was a bit extreme, but he was pleasant to hang around occasionally.

"Fine." Castiel growled. Gabriel grinned and passed him the folder. He quickly thumbed through the names of the essays to see if all the students had handed them in. He raised an eyebrow as he came to the end of the stack and Dean Winchester's essay sat among them. It had quite a few papers with messy handwriting. It wasn't going to be as hard to read as others but Castiel was already dreading reading through it to mark it. Dean Winchester, that narcissistic, disruptive fool who spent more time talking than he did working.

"What do you have today Cassie?" Gabriel asked.

"I have the first two free but I have homeroom, then year nine boys English and another free, and then a double of year twelve English." Castiel replied. "I dread ending the day seeing Dean Winchester."

"Hey Dean-o's okay." Gabriel defended. "His younger brother is so different from him. Have you taught him yet?"

"No, I…" Castiel looked at a paper on his desk, he had to fill in for a year eight boys Science class. "I have to fill in for a Science class today."

"Year?" Gabriel asked.

"Eight boys." He told his brother. "Eight C."

"That's not Dean's brother's class. Oh well. I bet you'd find that they're very different. Like you and I." Gabriel relied. "Anyway, I gotta go see Kali."

"Are you still trying to fornicate with her?" Castiel asked. Gabriel frowned at him.

"Nah, she's too angry for my taste." Gabriel replied. "I'm going cruising with Lucifer later. But we have to start putting together the year ten math exam for midterms."

"Ah, alright. I will see you later Gabriel." Castiel said waving to his brother as he walked out the door. Castiel sighed and started to gather his things. He walked up the stairs to the science block where his homeroom was situated. It wasn't a science room but it was still in the block which contained them. He unlocked the door and walked into his class adjusting his trench coat. No one was in class at the time which gave Castiel time to prepare himself so that he didn't snap at the students.

Midway through grading another essay, students started to forward in. He packed up the essays and leaned back in his chair watching as the seats filled up with chattering students. The bell for homeroom to start sounded and all the students started to quieten down. Castiel scanned the room noticing Dean Winchester hadn't walked through the door yet. He sighed irritably.

"Good morning class." He greeted.

"Good morning Mister Novak." The class chimed. Castiel couldn't resist smiling. He remembered that they did that but he had forgotten it over his vacation.

"I will start with the attendance role." Castiel said grabbing a pen and the role sheet. He started calling out his students names and marking them down as present and absent, something he hadn't done in a while. He came to Dean Winchester's name and sneered briefly.

"Dean Winchester." He called. The door opened and the infamous Dean Winchester walked in wearing his usual jean, black shirt and leather jacket combo.

"Here." He said with his trademark smirk. Castiel glared at him.

"You're late Mister Winchester." He remarked.

"Well I'm here now." Dean replied with a shrug. He walked to his seat at the back of the class with his friends. Castiel sighed and marked Dean as present before telling the class they could talk as there were no more announcements. He sat back in his chair and packed his things waiting for the bell to ring in the next five minutes.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

Period five came and Castiel had calmed down somewhat, his classes with the lower level kids were enjoyable as the listened to him and weren't that distracted. But then he had to teach his year twelve class and he just knew they would be rowdy…well not all of them. Just a few certain people. Not to name any names. Nope. Not at all.

_'I am not looking forward to teaching that arrogant Dean Winchester.' _Castiel thought as he waited for lunch break to be over in the classroom. Nope. Not naming names at all.

"Heya Cassie, stop looking so constipated!" Gabriel called from the door of the classroom. Castiel scowled at his brother and resist all urges to say anything derogative towards his brother.

"Get to class Gabriel." Castiel replied in a clipped tone.

"Psh." Gabriel hissed. "You make it sound like I'm wagging."

"Gabriel-"

"I'm going, I'm going." Gabriel said waving at him dismissively. The bell rang and Gabriel walked off waving to his younger brother. Castiel sighed and organised his papers as students started to forward in. His eyebrow twitched in irritation as Dean Winchester walked in talking loudly.

_'Does that boy ever shut up?' _Castiel thought as the irritable eighteen year old sat down the back of the room still talking to his friends. Thirty minutes in to the double period Castiel started to get very irritated at the students chatter. Dean hadn't shut up since he entered the classroom. Castiel was trying to explain the work for those who wanted to listen and do their work but it wasn't happening. Castiel slammed his textbook down on the table shutting up everyone with the motion.

"Alright assbutts, since you think you can disrupt my class as you like you can stay back and finish the work afterschool!" He snapped. He glared at Dean directly to get his point across but the boy kept his face blank and gave a curt nod. Castiel felt confusion cross his features briefly and went back to explaining the lesson. Dean didn't speak at all and looked to be paying attention. Had his outburst caused a sudden change? Was all he needed to do was yell?

_'I bet this punk isn't even listening.' _He thought banishing any good thought he may have had for the student.

Castiel continued on with his lesson and Dean worked somewhat diligently. Occasionally he would turn to a friend and speak to them briefly before going back to work. Castiel hadn't realised he'd been watching the kid for the majority of the sixth period until the bell signalling the end of class rang. He saw the Winchester tense and grip his pen harder before he looked up to collect the worksheets from class.

"Good afternoon." He said to multiple students who had said it to him. After the cluster of teens fled the room Castiel sighed. He raised an eyebrow at the sound of a scribbling pen and looked up to see Dean Winchester had remained in his seat. He had failed to notice the rowdy boy hadn't left. He knew he told the boy to stay behind and finish his work but he didn't think the kid would actually do it. Most of the students like him handed in half done work and were out the door before he could stop them. All they got the next day was a disappointed sigh and a bit more homework which they never did anyway.

"Mister Winches-"

"Call me Dean." Dean said abruptly.

"Dean-"

"Sorry Mister Novak, gotta finish this." Dean said shortly again. Castiel tilted his head to the side slightly.

"What question are you up to?" He asked the student.

"Fifteen." Dean replied. "I got two more to go." Castiel sighed through his nose and nodded before leaning back in his chair to grade more essays. Fifteen minutes passed and when Dean presented his paper he looked somewhat nervous.

"I've finished, can I leave now?" He asked. "I have to pick up my little brother and I have work in half an hour."

"Yes, you may leave." Castiel answered with a nod of his head. Dean quickly rushed out of the room and down the hallway. Castiel raised an eyebrow before looking over the answers he had written. More than half of them were correct which was surprising considering the 'no good scoundrel' vibe he gave off most of the time. He had been watching Dean as he worked so he knew the boy hadn't copied or bullied someone into doing his work for him. Castiel hummed and marked corrections on the work before adding it to the pile he had already collected off the students.

_'I wonder how he did on his essay.' _He thought as he started to pack his things. Gabriel swung by again with a small frown.

"Lucifer's working late tonight so it'll just be you and me for dinner unless you wanna do this some other time?" Gabriel asked.

"Not to reject your dinner offer I think it'd be better to do it on a day we're all free and I have to correct these papers." Castiel said. "Perhaps this weekend?"

"Yeah maybe." Gabriel said with a grin. Castiel smiled back happy that his decline hadn't made his brother mopey or angry. "I'm free on Saturday afternoon, I have to go and see Kali about the midterms."

"Alright, I'm free then as well." Castiel told him. "Will Lucifer be free?"

"Yeah, Saturday and Sunday are his days off." Gabriel answered. "Anyway I gotta go, see you soon baby bro."

"Stop calling me baby bro as well." Castiel hissed. Gabriel only winked and walked away.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

That night Castiel sat grading the essays that had been written during his vacation. He had finished the last one. Dean Winchester's essay. He read it and corrected it but he was surprised that there were only a few amounts of red ink on the boys paper while his friends had more crosses and notes from him on the structures of essays and various other things.

"Hmm." He hummed tapping his pen against his knee staring at the stack of essays. "I suppose that Dean isn't that bad, he does his work at least." With that said he went to get a cup of coffee before he marked the worksheets.


	2. Chapter Two: Parent Teacher Conference

**Chapter Title:**_A Parent Teacher Conference? [Or the way Castiel makes Dean shut up again]_

**Warnings: **_None_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters from the TV series Supernatural_

**AN: **_Second chapter /o/ they'll be up fast if I write them so quick without internet. *sobbing* Short chapter because that was how it was planned. B|_

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Parent Teacher Conference?**

"You know he's not that bad." Gabriel said over the breakfast table. Castiel looked up from his plate and raised an eyebrow. He and Gabriel were eating breakfast at a diner near the school. Castiel felt much better compared to yesterday. Zachariah had started moving his things to his new house and didn't pay any mind to Castiel in the morning.

"What?" Castiel asked his brother.

"Dean Winchester, he's not that bad a kid." Gabriel replied taking a bite of some waffles he had. "If you get past his attitude that is."

"I see." The English teacher replied. "But I doubt I'll get past it." Gabriel scoffed and ate more of his breakfast as a reply. Castiel merely shrugged.

"I have him second period." He said. "We'll see if my opinion changes on him." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You are such an ass monkey sometimes." He replied. "Do you have any classes with eight B?"

"I'm subbing for their math class- wait a minute, you teach them math. Where are you going in period five?" Castiel asked.

"More midterm stuff. Kali's cracking down on us harder than a whip man." Gabriel chuckled. "I got that bitch Bela to take my sixth."

"Ah I see." Castiel said nodding. They finished and paid for their breakfast before walking back to the school ground. Their chatter was interrupted by the sound of an engine approaching. They looked to see a black 1967 Chevy Impala pulling up into the parking space. A younger kid, most likely a year seven or eight, hopped out of the car. He had shaggy brown hair and a brown bag on his back. He must have spotted a group of his friends because he suddenly smiled and was jogging in their direction.

"Bye Dean!" He called waving behind him.

"Hey slow down!" Dean yelled as he stepped out from the Impala. "Sam you left your lunch box on the seat!" The kid, Sam, jogged back to grab it and grinned at Dean before he was off again. Dean sighed and shut the doors to his car and locked it swinging his bag over his shoulder before leaving the parking lot.

"That was Sam Winchester, Dean's his older brother." Gabriel pointed out. "Kid really looks up to his brother. A good kid like Sam looking up to a delinquent Dean Winchester? What do you think Sam is so inspired by?" Castiel tilted his head to the side slightly and watched as Dean walked over to a group of his friends. He turned back to speak to Gabriel but Gabriel had gone off towards the staff room. Or so he guessed, his brother was nowhere in sight.

"Huh." Castiel hummed before walking off towards his office.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

Second period came around and Castiel was feeling pretty good already with his first class being obedient and doing their work in silence. But already five minutes into second period Dean had not shut up. It was as if he got louder as the minutes ticked on and on. He had once again given Dean several warnings but he was only silent for a total of three and a half minutes. He and his friends seemed to be having a deep conversation on parties, wild girls and massive amounts of alcohol consumption. They laughed, threw paper at each other and hardly even moved to start their work. Castiel guessed that Dean was basically their ring leader, so during the middle of his speech he interrupted the student.

"Dean Winchester!" He roared.

"Yeah sir?" he replied with an eye roll.

"I'd hate to trouble your parents and call them to the school for a conference over your behaviour." He hissed icily at the student. And he was having such a good day too. He almost doubled back when he saw the look on Dean's face before it was gone. Dean looked worried, almost frightened even, without another word he started to do the work he had been set. It was almost like the previous day, however he was quieter this day and didn't even turn to speak to his friends. Out of all of them only Joanna Harvelle had stopped speaking when Dean had. Deciding not to dwell on it further he continued on with the lesson.

The bell signalling recess rang and once again after everyone had left Dean Winchester approached his desk. Once again he saw the nervous look on the boy's face before a mask of indifference fell into place.

"Mister Novak…you're not going to call my parents are you?" He asked.

"No." Castiel replied. "You did your work, just try not to be so loud and disruptive in my class. If you continue this then I will be forced to contact your parents of your behaviour."

"Alright, drop the attitude. Got it." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"Good, you may leave." Castiel said with a lazy gesture to the door. Dean left the room and Castiel frowned.

_"Kid really looks up to his brother. A good kid like Sam looking up to a delinquent Dean Winchester? What do you think Sam is so inspired by?"_

_'That's a good question.' _Castiel thought. _'I bet there is more to it than meets the eye.' _

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

Period five came around and Sam Winchester was the first one to walk into class. Noticing that Gabriel wasn't present he frowned a little before coming up to the front desk noticing Castiel as the substitute teacher.

"Is Mister Novak absent today?" He asked.

"Yes, he has a few things to do regarding year ten midterms." Castiel replied. "You are…"

"Sam Winchester." He introduced with a grin. "Do you know my brother?"

"I teach your brother Dean." Castiel said nodding. Sam's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Dean's pretty cool." He said. Castiel shrugged and Sam took his seat up the front of the class. Already he was so different to Dean, he was polite and he sat up the front. More students entered the class and filled the seats. Once they were full of the students in the class Castiel closed the door.

"Hello class, Gabriel isn't here so I will be taking you. My name is Castiel Novak." He introduced himself to them. "I am an English teacher, math was never really my strong point but if you need assistance you may speak to me."

"Or we can just ask Sammy." Someone from the class called. Sam blushed and frowned as the class laughed at him.

"Don't call me that." He mumbled. Castiel glared at the class.

"There will be none of that. Unlike Gabriel I am quite strict, so do your work and be quiet." He snapped. The class quietened down and a student raised her hand.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can we ask for help from the person next to us?" She asked. Castiel nodded and another student raised his hand. He nodded towards him.

"Are you related to Mister Novak?" He asked.

"Gabriel is my older brother." Castiel answered.

"Ohhhh." The class chorused. Castiel chuckled before setting them to work on their task. Immediately Sam started to work on the classwork. He worked so much more diligently than his brother.

_'Why does Sam look up to Dean?' _He thought. _'But more importantly why am I interested?' _


	3. Chapter Three: Ice Cream Saturday

**Chapter Title: **_Ice Cream Saturday_

**Warnings: **_Swearing, talk of a bit of violence but nothing more than that_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters of the TV series Supernatural in any way_

**AN: **_So I did upload this the other day but I took it down because after a while I started to get more inspiration to add to it. If you already read the one I uploaded earlier then re-read if you like I guess?_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Ice Cream Saturday**

Saturday arrived faster than expected. The week literally passed in a blur for Castiel. It was over before he could turn his head and soon his Saturday lunch with Lucifer and Gabriel reared its head. It was alright, lots of jokes and references Castiel either found annoying or didn't understand. However, he continued to listen to them even when the conversation got to topics he was disinterested in. When the topic of sex came up Castiel stopped paying attention to his brothers until they attempted to get him to join them at bars when they went looking for sex. He managed to worm his way out of that topic but not the one of his lacking sex life. Dealing with Lucifer and Gabriel was somewhat tough and aggravating. So as a cool down Castiel went to the park.

It wasn't too busy and quite quiet. There was a flock of birds in his way but it was nice.

"Why are there so many birds?" he mumbled as he stepped around them. They wouldn't fly away even if he stepped closer to them.

"Sorry." A familiar voice said from the bench on Castiel's left. He looked over and saw Dean Winchester sitting there with a piece of bread in his hand that had been picked at and fed to the birds. The boy wasn't wearing his usual leather jacket and was clad in jeans and a black shirt with the strange amulet hanging off his neck.

"You are not supposed to feed the birds." He chastised. Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hello to you too Mister Novak." He greeted.

"In public you may call me Castiel." He replied. He took a moment to frown having never said that to a student before.

"Alright Cas." Dean replied and Castiel let the nickname slide, for now. "You wanna sit down?"

"Thank you." Castiel said sitting on Dean's left. "Why are you sitting out here in the cold without a jumper?"

"Sammy looked cold so I gave him mine. I'm fine though." Dean replied with a grin.

"I see." Castiel said. But his interest in the answer was lost as he noticed the rather large red mark on Dean's cheek. Before he couldn't see the mark as he was standing on the opposite side, but it was clear as day on the younger boy's face.

"I got into a fight with some guy in my year level threatening to hurt Sammy." Dean answered the question which went unasked.

"Oh." Castiel breathed. "I noticed when I took your brother for a substitute class people call him 'Sammy', is that a nickname you gave him?"

"Yup." Dean replied grinning. "He's always been my little Sammy. He's growing like a giant though." He chuckled and Castiel smiled. When Dean spoke of his younger brother his green eyes lit up fondly and he seemed to take on a friendlier demeanour. Dean was being quite friendly today. Castiel frowned. Dean usually was snarky towards him and or ignored him. "One day he'll most likely be taller than me."

"You really like your younger brother don't you?" Castiel asked. "Excuse me for being forward or invasive but I do not have a younger sibling."

"It's all cool man. Do you always speak so formally?" Dean asked. "Being an older brother has a lot of responsibilities but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Sam's a good kid." Castiel smiled ignoring his first question.

"Sam did speak kindly of you." He said. "He says you're very cool. He seems to appreciate what you do for him."

_'Judging by the admiration that shone in his eyes when I mentioned your name.' _He thought. Dean shifted nervously on the bench and Castiel guessed he was embarrassed obviously not used to taking gratitude.

"The little dork." Dean said grinning. Castiel studied his face for a moment. The boy did look quite beautiful when he smiled. It was easy to see why everyone was so keen on him.

_'That boy could tempt even a saint. Such a beautiful young man.' _He thought. His eyes almost widened at the alarming thought.

"So this fight you had." He blurted out quickly. "Did it involve a student from the school?" He was slightly glad yet slightly disappointed when Dean stopped smiling and frowned.

"I'm not naming names, I'm not a snitch." He answered. "But if anything had happened to Sammy then I'd kill the guy. No matter what." He glared at a pigeon at his feet before relaxing. "So what are you doing out today Cas?"

"It's Castiel." Castiel mumbled. "You shouldn't give your teacher a nickname."

"Whatever." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"I had lunch with me older brothers." He answered ignoring the attitude.

"How many siblings do you have?" Dean asked.

"Three older brothers. But Michael lives in Chicago." Castiel answered. "Gabriel-"

"He's your brother as well? Man he's a cool math teacher. Made me understand the shit." Dean laughed causing Castiel to smile. Dean had a nice laugh. Not that he was noticing or anything.

"Yes, Gabriel is my older brother. Then there's Lu-Nick. Nick is out older brother and Michael is the oldest. But there is only a year separating him and Nick." Castiel explained. Dean whistled.

"That's quite a family you got there." He said. "It's just Sammy and I. How old are you?" He clasped his hands together resting them on his knees after having finished feeding the birds. The pigeons stayed around his feet cooing for food but Dean paid no mind to them giving his attention to Castiel for once.

"Twenty six." The teacher replied.

"Damn, that's young for a teacher." Dean laughed. "Hey how come you and Gabriel don't look alike?" Castiel opened his mouth to answer but Sam ran over to them grinning.

"Okay, they all had to go home Dean." He said stopping in front of his brother.

"Heya Sammy." Dean greeted with a grin and ruffled his brother's shaggy brown hair. Sam tried to frown but ended up grinning. He looked over to Castiel and then frowned.

"Mister Novak, you look like a flasher." He said. Dean burst out laughing and Castiel chuckled. "Dean, can we get some ice cream?"

"But it's winter." Dean said frowning. Castiel just guessed Sam had an ulterior motive.

"Seasons don't matter when it comes to ice cream." Sam replied grinning. Dean frowned at his brother before looking at his watch. "Please Dean? Pleaseeeee."

"You're such a child sometimes." He laughed. "We still have time but…"

"Dean please?" Sam asked showing Dean what appeared to be puppy dog eyes. Castiel almost laughed when he visibly saw Dean's resolve crash at the look his brother gave him.

"Fine." He said. Sam grinned and hugged him showing Castiel what Dean said about his height. Sam was already up to Dean's chest and he was only about fourteen or so. When he got older he would be a giant.

"Would you like to come with us Castiel?" Dean asked.

"I would be delighted." Castiel replied.

"But you have to lose the flasher coat." The boy said pointing to his tan trench coat. Castiel shrugged and took it off passing it to Dean.

"I suppose you would look like less of a flasher with it." He said. Dean smirked before putting on the coat. Dean filled out the coat more but because of his build and not his height. Dean was only a few inches shorter than Castiel but the teacher knew that in a few years the boy would surpass his height.

"Let's go." Sam said leading them towards the ice cream shop. Dean laughed and followed along with Castiel in tow. Neither of them thought it was weird to hang out with their teacher. But technically on the weekend Castiel was just a normal guy.

The Ice cream shop wasn't too crowded and it was easy to get their ice cream without much of a hassle. Castiel paid for it as a form of gratitude for the invitation and, despite all his protesting, Dean teased that it was why he brought Castiel along in the first place. Sam had found another friend and went to speak to them leaving Dean alone with Castiel.

"To answer your question from earlier," Castiel started. "Gabriel is my half-brother as well as Lucifer but Lucifer and Gabriel are brothers. My elder brother Michael has the same mother and father as I so he is technically my brother."

"Oh I see." Dean said nodding. "Wait, Lucifer?"

"Whoops." Castiel laughed. "I meant to say Nick. His nickname is Lucifer, he has gotten us all to call him it. It has become a habit now."

"That's an interesting nickname. Is his personality devilish?" Dean laughed. Castiel laughed along with him. Once they had calmed down they looked to Sam who was speaking to a girl. They noticed how animatedly he was talking as well as the small blush on his cheeks.

"He's getting to that age." Castiel noted.

"I remember when I was like that." Dean breathed. "Talking up girls and shit."

"By the way you boast in class you make it sound as if it happens often." Castiel said raising an eyebrow. Dean shifted nervously before leaning against a wall.

"Well there are parties and all but it's all one night stands and girls who are too slutty for my new taste." Dean said. "I'm not really interested." He looked back over to Sam and the girl. "I think her name's Jessica. She's a nice girl from what I've heard."

"I believe I teach her English." Castiel commented before looking back to Dean.

"Why'd you become a teacher?" Dean asked. "Of all the choices, why teaching brats like me?"

"You're not a brat Dean." Castiel said honestly. He went to continue but a song he recognised to be performed by Led Zeppelin blared from Dean's pocket. Dean answered the phone and walked a little while away as Sam came jogging back.

"That's probably Dad." Sam commented after seeing his brother's solemn face as he listened to the other person on the phone. "Thank you for spending time with us Mister Novak."

"That is quite alright Sam. I am only glad you did not think of it weird that I was hanging out with you, being a teacher and all." Castiel replied with a small smile. Sam grinned.

"Nah, you're cool Mister Novak." The boy said before looking over to Dean. Castiel saw him frown and followed his gaze as Dean held the phone away from his ear wincing slightly. His father must have been yelling at them, but why? Castiel felt concern churning in his gut as Dean came back looking tense.

_'I wonder what the problem is…Dean looks tense.' _He thought.

"Castiel we have to go." The boy said.

"That's quite alright, it was nice to see you today. Don't forget to do your homework." Castiel said. Dean and Sam laughed before they turned to leave.

"Bye Mister Novak." Sam said.

"Bye Cas." Dean said poking his tongue out before racing Sam back to wherever they were going. It wasn't until they were gone that Castiel realised Dean still had his coat. But he didn't even know if he cared since it had been Dean to take it.


	4. Chapter Four: Sunday Blues

**Chapter Title:** _Sunday Blues_

**Warnings:** _Violence, child abuse, swearing_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters from the TV series Supernatural in any way_

**AN: **_Chapter Four guys woo. Thank you so much for the reviews ;3; they motivate me so much. So here we have the chapter from Dean's side/POV (well I'm not writing in first person though) And I can tell you the beginning of the next chapter is in Dean's POV for a bit before it goes back to Cas. Without further ado read on! I do what Dean does with the whole sleep and wake up thing. So I'm just going to write it from my experiences. Also Adam isn't related to Sam and Dean in this one o3o_

**Chapter Four: Sunday Blues**

The house was silent as it usually was when Dean was up alone. It was about nine in the morning and Sam was still asleep. Dean had gone to bed a little after him at around eleven. But since he was so used to using an alarm to wake up during the week when it came to eight thirty his eyes just opened even though it was a weekend. He had gotten up and cleaned up the beer cans lying on the crappy floor making sure to tend to the fresher vomit stains in the carpet. He went around the house cleaning everything except his father's room. No one went into John Winchester's room. Not even to clean it. Dean had learned the hard way and ensured that Sam never went into their father's room.

Dean sighed as he twirled his pen over his math homework. The equations glared up at him somewhat teasingly. He couldn't work on the problems at all. He was worried since his dad hadn't returned the previous night. He stood up and walked to the kitchen abandoning his math homework for the moment. He worked on making breakfast for himself and Sam but he didn't really feel that hungry. He made some French toast since he knew Sam loved the way he made it and started to think about what he could get away with not doing.

_'English, Math and Art.' _He thought staring at the frying pan in his hand. _'Cas might let me off the hook…Gabriel will. He always gives me a small extension. Jody might get a little annoyed. But I'm sure Bobby spoke to her before about what's going on.' _Jody Mills was his art teacher, she was also a PE teacher but while she had a passion for the arts she took more PE classes. Jody Mills was also one of Bobby Singer's friends. Bobby was like an uncle to Sam and Dean, he was great and Dean currently worked at his auto shop a few days a week. When they were younger and John wasn't there for them they could always count on Bobby. He was practically like their father when John and him weren't arguing.

Dean finished off making breakfast and setting some aside for Sam. He went back to twirling his pen over his homework and frowned chewing on his toast.

_'Maybe I could tune up the Impala.' _He thought. He rubbed his eye and yawned. _'It's too early to go back to sleep. But I could…but I wouldn't get anything done.' _He heard Sam groan from the other room. The Winchesters lived in a crappy three bedroom flat with stained walls and carpet and hardly any belongings. Dean and Sam slept in the same room on the floor with two single mattresses which lay side by side, their clothes were in a small chest of drawers and they only had one desk with books stacked next to it. Dean always let Sam use the desk while he used the floor. But today Dean was in the lounge room attempting to do his maths work. Sam yawned and stood in the doorway of their room.

"Morn'n Dean." He mumbled sleepily.

"Morning Sammy." Dean replied with a grin.

"'s Dad home yet?" He asked. Dean bit his bottom lip.

_'Thank God he's not.' _He thought.

"No, not yet. I made breakfast, it's on the counter." Dean answered with a smile. Sam nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Dean touched his cheek where he was certain a bruise was going to form.

John Winchester used to be a good man, he used to only drink on special occasions or gathers. It was due to their mother, Mary Winchester's insistence that he stop consuming so much. But when Mary died in a house fire that changed John, in a bad way. He started to drink more and yell and snap at Dean and Sam. Though it was always Dean more than Sam. Dean still remembered the first time John had laid a hand on him. Dean was six and a half. Sam had been sleeping and Dean had been packing his bag for school. He had accidentally cut his finger while he was slicing his sandwich in half and asked John for a Band-Aid. John started yelling at him about being stupid and a klutz so Dean had started to cry. Then John slapped him and he was shocked into silence. From there it just got progressively worse. John would snap at everything Dean did wrong, and often right, and beat him. Dean never did anything and just took the beatings. He always waited until he was alone to cry or whine in pain from harder beatings. And that was just a child. When he got older he held everything in and let it bottle up. But Dean put up with it. He felt that if he didn't then John might beat Sam and that would not be okay at all. During the twelve years in which John had beat Dean only a few people knew of what would happen in their family. Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Joanna and Bobby Singer. The only reason they were still in Lawrence and at school was because Bobby helped push their father into letting them stay. Dean was still holding onto the thought that John might get better, he wanted to believe it with all his heart. But somewhere he knew John would probably not get better and he should take Sam and get the hell outta Dodge.

"Thanks Dean!" Sam called from the kitchen. Dean grinned but said nothing in response. He looked back at his maths work and sighed deeply. He closed the book and moved onto his English work. He was always average at English but he just couldn't focus at all. He was certain Castiel wasn't going to let him off the hook. He smiled remembering the time they spent together yesterday.

_'He's pretty awesome.' _Dean thought tapping his pen to the page of questions in front of him. _'I knew he was young but he's older than I thought. I would have thought twenty four.' _He couldn't stop smiling, it was like he was thinking about a girl he liked. Dean quickly shook his head. _'No. Stop. This is a teacher, stop thinking about him.' _But of course he couldn't stop. He remembered the first time he came in late and saw Castiel was his homeroom teacher. He had the most electrifying blue eyes e had ever seen that sent shivers down his spine with their piercing gaze. Then when he was asked why he was late he just gave Castiel attitude and wanted to hit his head on his locker afterwards. _'Stop, stop stop.' _He thought hitting the side of his head with his pen gently. He recalled when Jo had called Castiel hot. _'He's not damn attractive. Oh god but he is…' _He chewed on his bottom lip. _'I wonder if he wears glasses. He would look so hot in glasses.' _He slapped himself on the right cheek as not to hit his other bruised cheek.

"Stop thinking about him damn it." He mumbled. Castiel was something else. He was kind of cool, really attractive and damn smart for obvious reasons but the manner in which he spoke as well. Dean knew he was most likely gay or at least bisexual. He realised it in the tenth grade when he was at a party. As a dare Adam Milligan made out with him. He knew Adam was straight and had a thing for Jo but was somewhat drunk so it hardly mattered. But Dean felt the change it made. It was like his eyes were opened for the first time. So Dean started to notice men, he'd go to clubs and occasionally jerk off with a guy in an alleyway or bathroom but he'd never go to full sex with them. He had to be cautious with his dad because he knew John would beat the shit out of him if he told him.

"Dean, we're outta milk." Sam called from the kitchen with the sound of the fridge closing following him.

"I'll run down and get some if you like." Dean replied standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"No no, that's alright. I'll get some since you cleaned up this morning." Sam replied. Dean sighed and passed Sam twenty dollars.

"Get two cartons." He said. "And another loaf of bread." Sam nodded at his brother and moved towards the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm just gonna have a shower first." He said before disappearing into the bathroom. Dean sighed. He wanted to go to the shops to procrastinate on his homework but if Sam wanted to go he could.

Sam and Dean had an argument a while ago do to with how Sam didn't do anything. Dean preferred Sam to study and do what he needed and always left his things for the last minute. Sam hated it. Dean did all the housework, went and worked, cooked and took all the beatings. If there wasn't enough money for food in the past Dean would always give Sam the bigger share of food and give up his own food for him. During the argument Sam started crying and told Dean how unfair it was to give up so much for Sam. Dean just told him it was his job to protect him. After a little bit more of an argument and more tears they had worked out an agreement. Dean would let Sam take care of him a few times, he would let Sam go to buy food for the house if he wanted to, he didn't do a bit of his homework to help Dean clean up and things like that. Even so Dean still managed to do most of it. He didn't mind though. As long as Sam was happy and healthy he didn't care about what happened to him.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

It was quarter past ten when John practically kicked the door open. Dean had been seated at the lounge still trying to do his homework. He had finally gotten around to focusing and almost jumped ten feet in the air when John had slammed the door open.

"I'm home you lazy shits!" He announced in a loud drunken slur. Dean scrambled off the couch and stood not too close to his father.

"Hey dad." He greeted with a nervous smile.

"Fuck off." John spat.

"Do you want something to eat?" Dean asked quickly scurrying off to the kitchen to grab a plate of French toast. John looked over his homework and openly laughed at him in a nasty way.

"You're still a stupid shit aren't ya boy?" He asked laughing. He shoved Dean's homework off the coffee table and sat down on the couch putting his feet up on the table. Dean chewed on his bottom lip as he brought the food to his father after cooking it.

"Here you go dad…" He said holding out the plate for him to take. He stood at the side of the couch nervously. John scowled at the food when he saw it. He stood up and started to move towards Dean causing the boy to take a few steps back on impulse. When John continued to advance Dean kept stepping back to keep personal space.

"Stop walking back boy." John growled and Dean stopped immediately on the kitchen tiles. "I spend my money on shit like eggs and you brink me fucking toast."

"S-sorry sir, did you want something else?" Dean asked cursing his stutter.

"You can't do anything fucking right can you boy?!" John yelled slapping the plate from Dean's hands. It shattered on the floor and Dean's eyes widened as he stood stock still. One of the shards had scraped past the top of his bare foot but missed his toes. "Clean that shit up you useless child!" Dean instantly dropped to his knees and started pick up the shards with shaking hands. The glass of the plate cut his fingers and he dropped them often having to pick them up again as John raved on about how he was the worst child in existence and how Sam was so much better than him. Dean sighed in relief when John finally left and finished cleaning up the shards before he went to take care of his bleeding fingers in the bathroom. When he heard the door open again he tensed thinking John was back.

"I'm back Dean!" Sam called. Dean sighed with relief and tried to wash the blood from his hands.

"Hey Sammy!" He called wincing as he dried his hands. Sam walked in and looked at Dean's fingers.

"Dad came by…didn't he?" Sam asked. "Did he do that?"

"No." Dean replied. "Help me with this would ya?" Sam grabbed a box of Band-Aids and helped tend to Dean's hands. Sam frowned the entire time.

"Did he hit you?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean answered. "Honest to God."

"When have you ever believed in God?" Sam asked. Dean laughed.

"True, then well honest to the Impala. Dad didn't hit me." He said. "He broke a plate and told me to pick it up. So I did." Sam looked sadly at his brother but Dean moved into the lounge room to pick up his homework.

"Oh alright…have you finished your homework?" Sam asked. "I can clean up, I don't have that much."

"Nah, but I'll do it. You have a big test to study for. You said so the other day." Dean said. "It'll be okay. I'll get it done easily. I promise." Sam frowned at his brother before he went off to do his homework while Dean cleaned the mess John made of the lounge room.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

John came back later that night. It was half past eleven and Sam had already gone to bed. Dean was still trying to do his homework. He had finished half his English but math was still taunting him.

"Hey boy!" John yelled and laughed as he opened the door. He was drunk again.

"Hi dad, Sam's asleep." Dean greeted.

"You should be too." John slurred. "What are you doing?"

"I…I'm uh…" Dean trailed off lamely. John staggered over and looked at the papers of homework Dean had on the coffee table. He glared at his son.

"You're so fucking stupid." He hissed. "You're such a dumb shit, how in the fuck did you get up to year fucking twelve?!"

"Uh…" Dean said biting his bottom lip. John dragged him to his feet before knocking him to the floor hitting his already bruised cheek. Dean bit his lip harder to stop himself from howling in pain. The noise would most likely wake Sam.

"I pay good money for you to go to school and all you do is fuck around." John accused. Dean said nothing and John started kicking him in the ribs and stomach. "You worthless pathetic boy!" Dean squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip so hard it started to bleed.

Over in the other room Sam clutched his blankets tighter. He wanted to run out there and keep his father away from Dean but he was too scared. Dean was getting more and more bruises and he couldn't do anything to stop it. There was a crash and a whine which Sam guessed came from Dean. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that John would leave.

_'Please, please, please leave.' _He thought. There was another crash and a thud and Sam drew towards himself on his side of the bed. _'Go away, please go away.' _

_"You good for nothing piece of shit!" _John yelled then a door was slammed. Sam waited a few minutes and he heard Dean whimper in the other room. He wanted to get up and run to his brother but he was still petrified. It made him feel so weak just lying there as his brother was beat. He heard a sniffle and frowned slightly until he heard the broken sobs of his older brother. He bit his bottom lip and squeezed his hands into fists his nails digging into his palms.


	5. Chapter Five: Painful Monday

**Chapter Title: **_Painful Monday_

**Warnings: **_Mentions of abuse_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural in any way or form_

**AN:**_ Woo next chapter~ Finally posted one chapter for my new story ^^ I like it B| anyway back to this story~ Thank you all so much for the reviews ;A; *throws out cookies* COOKIES TO YOU ALL_

**_CastielsAngel_**_ – Thank you so much ;A; you don't know how happy it makes me when you say that_

**_Kristytonkss_**_ - ;A; I know sorry(notsorry) , It isn't the first time Sam's heard these things happening, he just has no idea what to do ;3; the poor babbeh *squishes Sam's face in a hug*_

**_HuntingWithAngels _**_– O.O Oh my gosh xD I love your reviews_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Painful Monday**

Dean woke up on the floor hardly remembering how he had gotten there. There was an awkward pain in his neck and his ribs felt like they had gone a round with a professional boxer. With no memory as to how he ended up on the floor and with a blooming headache he started to think he may have gotten drunk. He remembered when Sam caught him drinking at age sixteen. Sam was only eleven or so but he still cried like a baby and begged him to never drink again. Dean swore he wouldn't because of how upset Sam was.

_"I don't want you to turn out like dad!" _He had screamed sobbing.

"Dean I made breakfast." Sam called from the kitchen. Dean tried to stand up but he fell to his knees as soon as he tried. Sam was at his side instantly, helping him up silently. He could feel Sam's hand shaking.

"Morning." He greeted gently to try and ease the younger boys worried but to no such avail. "I'm sorry you had to make-"

"It's okay." Sam said quickly. Dean frowned but Sam just smiled, Dean saw pain in the smile. "Take a shower, you smell."

"Bitch." Dean yawned.

"Jerk." Sam laughed. Dean turned to the bathroom and winced as he walked. Sam stared at his brother in sadness when he knew Dean couldn't see. Dean shut the door to the bathroom and took off his shirt. He almost bit his bottom lip at the sight of the nasty red patches of skin. He instantly remembered the previous night where John had beat him for not doing his homework.

_'Damn.' _Dean thought realising he still hadn't done it. He was just going to have to face the music. He knew the marks were going to bruise like the one on his face. He looked over his body, at the nasty scars he had. He had a few white lines on his shoulder from when John had hit him with a broken beer bottle, he had a long thick line of a belt that curved around his side to meet his belly button, and there were other bruises which had healed but there was a small nick on his collarbone from one time where John had threatened to kill him if he brought up Mary. A lot of these were more recent, but a lot of the ones from the past had healed over or the ones involving cuts had turned into raised white lines. There was a large amount of white lines on his arms but on his back there were two rather large scars which had turned pinkish. He had them since he was sixteen and they seemed to grow with him. Dean drew his attention to his face where the ugly bruise stared back at him with its new friend his split bottom lip.

_'He doesn't mean harm.' _He found himself thinking. _'He's just depressed about mom. It'll be over soon.' _Dean smiled to himself but it was broken. He wanted to believe his own words, but he only believed them with part of his soul. _'It'll be okay, it'll be okay.' _

Dean finished his shower and changed clothes before calling Sam to help him re-bandage his fingers. Once that was finished he sat down to eat his breakfast.

"Thank you Sammy." Dean said grinning at his younger brother. Sam smile back and started to back his bag having already eaten while Dean was in the shower. Sam clenched his teeth as he could barely stop his hands from shaking now.

_'Keep it together Sam!' _He snapped at himself. He had to be strong for Dean, he didn't want Dean to worry about him. He heard the sound of dishes being washed and a low hiss of pain coming from Dean. He snapped around and saw Dean washing the dishes.

_'Crap!' _He thought. He should have been the one washing the dishes, Dean was still in pain.

"I'll do that!" He said quickly but Dean just grinned.

"It's fine Sammy." He replied. Sam frowned and nodded before packing Dean's bag for school. He had made Dean lunch as well knowing he would appreciate it.

"I made you lunch." He mumbled somewhat shyly.

"Really?" Dean asked putting on his second shirt and leather jacket. He checked his watch for a moment before humming to himself and filling up their water bottles for school.

"Yeah." He answered. "I made the sandwich you like." Dean gasped dramatically holding a hand to his mouth with wide eyes.

"You mean the…" A very serious look crossed his face. "Ultimate Sammich?" Sam started laughing.

"You suck man, yes the Ultimate Sammich." He answered. Dean pretended to faint like a woman holding a hand to his head dramatically. Sam roared with laughter and Dean grinning hugging his brother. He frowned when he felt Dean tense.

"Thanks Sammy!" Dean laughed. "Let's get going."

"But it's early." Sam whined.

"I wanna return Cas's coat." Dean replied. Sam gave him a strange look and he felt his face heat up before Sam shrugged and grabbed their bags walking out to the Impala before Dean could protest. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged before leaving and locking up the house. He jumped in the driver's seat of the Impala and turned on the radio. As he drove them to school he sang rock songs at the top of his lungs and off key while Sam laughed. They pulled into the car park and Dean got out first. It was a quarter past seven and hardly anyone was at school. Dean grabbed Castiel's trench coat and looked over to where he usually saw Sam standing when he got out of the car. He frowned when he realised the boy wasn't there. Dean walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door.

"What's wrong Sam?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sam mumbled getting out of the car and rushing towards the courtyard. Dean grabbed his arm quickly. "Let go Dean!"

"Whoa!" Dean exclaimed holding his hands up in the air. "Sorry Sam." Sam turned around with tears in his eyes and Dean's eyes widened in concern. "Sammy-"

"Why do you let him do that to you?!" He yelled. "Why?!"

"Sam he doesn-"

"Don't give me that shit Dean!" Sam yelled rubbing his face furiously. "Why do you let him?"

"Come here Sam." Dean said gently as he held his arms open. He wasn't worried about anyone around school going to bully Sam, even if there were people he was just more concerned with Sam. Sam shook his head but Dean pulled him into a hug stroking his hair gently. They stood there for five minutes and it started to lightly rain as Sam sobbed.

"It's okay." Dean said gently after a while.

"No it's not okay." Sam blubbered. "How can you pretend it's okay?"

"Because I have you here don't I?" Dean asked smiling. "You cheer me up, plus you're an awesome little brother." Dean kissed the top of his head. "I'm only saying that once bitch." Sam laughed and Dean grabbed a clean hanky from his pocket then wiped his little brother's face.

"Thanks Dean." He mumbled embarrassed.

"It's alright." Dean replied with a grin. "Now go wash your face. Keep this with you just in case your boyfriend breaks up with you Samantha." Sam laughed again and punched Dean lightly in the arm. Dean returned the gesture with a grin. Sam took his bag and went to the bathroom while Dean locked the Impala. He walked up towards his homeroom carrying Castiel's coat while he whistled 'Hey Jude'.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

Castiel walked fast through the corridors glad that there was none else wandering the corridors. From what he had witnessed and heard he was surprised. He rounded the corner to go to his homeroom and almost fell over when he saw Dean Winchester standing outside the classroom. He shuffled back and sighed with relief when Dean didn't notice him. He peeked around the corner and saw Dean's back was facing him. He had his bag slung over one shoulder, his trench coat over his arm and he was whistling a tune Castiel couldn't recognise. He remembered leaving the coat with Dean on Saturday after they had ice cream. Seeing the student he thought back to what he had witnessed in the student and parent car park with the boys younger brother. The teachers car park was somewhat close to the students one so it was easy to see or hear things if they were loud. At first he had thought Dean was being violent towards his brother and would have to break it up. But then he listened to what they said to each other he started to get the picture. Dean had a boyfriend, and an abusive one at that. He didn't usually give labels to people but he didn't pin Dean as homosexual. Castiel recalled the conversation they had at the park.

_"Yeah, I remember when I was like that, talking up girls and shit." Dean replied._

_"By the way you sound in class it seems that you chat up girls often." Castiel said._

_"Well there are parties and all but it's always one night stands and I'm really just not interested."_

_'Perhaps Dean had already found his sexual orientation.' _Castiel thought chewing on his bottom lip. The thought of Dean having a boyfriend made his stomach churn, as he had no idea why that was he dismissed the thought immediately. _'Perhaps Dean's boyfriend beats him…' _He frowned crossing his arms over his chest in thought. _'That isn't safe. I should consult his parents on this. But that would rat him out as a homosexual to his parents…oh dear…' _

"Mister Novak?"

_'Wait a minute, what am I doing thinking about this __**student**__? For one he's a student which already says 'off limits' and secondly that would be awkward teaching him if we established a-Whoa! That is not a good road!' _Castiel thought his eyebrows shooting up before relaxing. He leaned back against the wall and bit his bottom lip.

"Mister Novak?"

_'But more importantly why am I interested in a kid? He is just a kid despite having turned eighteen. I know I'm homosexual but…' _

"Castiel?"

_'How did this even happen? Developing feelings for a student that is…Oh God what? No. Not feelings. Perhaps a small fondness but not feelings!' _Castiel felt like smacking his head.

"Cas!" A student yelled. Castiel knew immediately it was Dean with the way he called out to him. The newest nickname he had acquired.

"O-oh." He said then cleared his throat as Dean looked at him in concern. "Hello Dean."

"You look deep in thought there." Dean laughed. "I've been calling you for five minutes."

"Oh. I see, I apologise." Castiel said. "I shall open up the classroom." He walked towards the classroom with Dean following after him. He sat down at his desk and Dean stood in front of it. The area where his desk was had been slightly raised during the making as they had attempted to make a science room for a room which didn't need it. So at this height on the higher chair Dean looked quite small.

"Is there something you needed?" Castiel asked. Dean placed his tan trench coat on the desk in front of him and grinned. He saw the bruise on his cheek had gotten worse since he had last seen him and he had a split bottom lip. He felt his chest tighten and a sudden anger at whoever had done this to the boy. Despite his attitude Dean was pretty nice, why would anyone want to- oh right. Attitude.

"Thanks for that Mister Novak." Dean said. Castiel found he missed hearing him say 'Cas'.

"No problem Dean, thank you for returning it to me." Castiel rook it off the desk and put it on. He felt a sudden homey feeling wash over him as if he was snuggling up to read a book at home. He felt somewhat naked without the coat. Dean grinned again and went to leave.

"Dean." Castiel called. The boy stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Come here."

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he walked over frowning like he expected to be yelled at or something. The ugly bruise on his face glared back at him and Castiel bit his lip.

"I overheard what…I overheard the conversation between you and your brother." Castiel said. "I apologise."

"That's alright…we were kind of loud." Dean chuckled but it was nervous. Castiel could hear the slight quiver in his voice.

"Do you have…an abusive…" Castiel trailed off and took a deep breath. "Boyfriend?" Dean seemed to relax somewhat and Castiel frowned at this. But immediately the boy stiffened and glared at him.

"What's it to you?" He barked out angrily.

"I do not mean to pry." Castiel replied calmly. "I am concerned." Castiel stood up and walked around to stand in front of Dean who looked as if he was going to bail. He reached out towards Dean without thinking. Dean flinched and he stopped. Dean had squeezed his eyes shut and tensed his shoulders shaking slightly. He expected to be hit. Castiel looked to the door glad that it was shut and the blind was pulled down on it. He gently cupped Dean's cheek in his hand stroking the skin above the bruise gently. "Your mark has turned into a bruise." Dean's eyes snapped open and he looked at the hand before looking at Castiel with wide eyes. He felt the boy's cheeks head up as a blush became visible even under the bruise, it was quite endearing. But there was an awful churning feeling in his gut as he felt Dean shaking slightly under his palm. His wide green eyes snapped towards Castiel's hand and he opened his mouth to speak. His bottom lip trembled.

"It isn't right for someone who loves you to hurt you." Castiel said.

"J…Just stay out of it. I don't need your input!" Dean snapped. Castiel let his hand fall from Dean's face and the student continued to blush. He turned around and stormed off towards the door.

"Dean I apo-" Dean stopped and turned around holding a hand up as if telling him to stop.

"T…Thanks for the concern though…" He mumbled blushing even brighter if possible.

"I just want you to be safe." Castiel said. Dean smiled a little.

"I am safe." He said but he didn't believe him and by the sounds of it Dean didn't believe his own words either. Dean left the classroom and Castiel pressed his forehead to his desk.

"What the hell was that?" He mumbled to himself.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

All throughout the day Castiel couldn't forget what he had done. He had practically molested a student's face! He was glad that he didn't have English with Dean's class that day if his reactions in home group were anything to go by. Dean had outright ignored him, only speaking when he had to answer attendance. As soon as school ended Castiel packed up his things and went as fast as he could to Gabriel's office. The door was closed but he could hear his brother speaking to someone so he waited patiently outside the door. The door opened and he heard laughter.

"Thanks Gabe." Dean said as he stood in the doorway with his back to Castiel.

"No worries, just get it all done next time. If you need an extension then just ask. I won't bite." Gabriel said grinning.

"Much." Dean filled in. The two of them laughed before Gabriel noticed him.

"Cassie!" He called out in an embarrassingly fond way. He leapt from his desk pushing past Dean and hugged him making a gross kissing face. "Give your big bro a kiss."

"Gabriel!" Castiel exclaimed not noticing the way Dean had snapped around. Castiel pushed Gabriel's face away frowning at his brother. "Do not be so childish!" Gabriel let him go and pouted.

"Meanie." He said sticking out his tongue. Castiel rolled his eyes. He looked to Dean who was still staring at the two of them.

"Hello Dean." He greeted.

"Good afternoon Mister Novak." He said with a polite nod of his head he repeated it to Gabriel before he went off on his way.

"Don't be so hard on him." Gabriel said pulling him into his office and shutting the door. "He's been busy with work."

"I wasn't…being harsh. He's been acting weird, I have no idea why." Castiel lied. The lie managed to fly over Gabriel's head before he could catch it.

"Oh alright. What's hanging bro?" Gabriel asked.

"My car started going funny during the lunch break. You said you know a decent mechanic?" Castiel asked sitting down across from Gabriel's desk. Gabriel sat down behind it and fished out another lollypop.

"My mechanic is awesome. A guy by the name of Bobby Singer." Gabriel told him leaning back comfortably in his chair. "We'll swing by in an hour or so. I have grading to do."

"Oh alright. I shall stay here and do my own grading." Castiel said. They set up their paperwork to grade sharing the desk space but neither of them made a move to continue further. "Tell me about…Sam Winchester. You teach him right?"

"I take him for math and I'm going to take him for homeroom since their teacher is going on vacation." Gabriel told him. "Why?"

"He's really different from Dean, I wanted to know how he goes academically." Castiel answered. Gabriel looked at him suspiciously before he started speaking.

"Sam's a smart kid, always does his homework, always participates actively in class and he's really polite. I know Dean's, and I quote, 'the best brother in the world' and obviously supports his brother as much as he can." He said. "Sam gets better results than Dean did when I took Dean in year eight. I don't know why but it seems Dean just isn't interested academically."

"Dean gets quite a lot of things correct in English. He only loses marks because it's submitted late." Castiel commented.

"We're turning into girls gossiping about students." Gabriel snorted. "Dean has a job which takes up a lot of his time apparently."

"Oh." Castiel breathed.

"Mm." Gabriel hummed. They sat in silence and started on grading their students work. After fifteen minutes Gabriel started to pack up. "I literally can't be fucked with this." Castiel shrugged and started packing up his things. They walked out to the teacher's car park together and climbed into separate cars. Castiel followed Gabriel to his mechanic that was located near a local diner and bar known as 'The Roadhouse'. Castiel had been there a few times as they served the best burgers in the town and service was always great. The brothers got out and walked up to the entrance which was apparently at the back of the place. Well technically it was a house, there was a large yard in the back filled with old cars and some cars being repaired. It looked like a dump but Gabriel assured him Bobby's autoshop was the best. They walked into the back.

"Why are we going in the back again? You aren't going to get us into trouble are you Gabriel?" Castiel asked looking around nervously.

"Nah, the front's having renovations done." Gabriel replied with a casual wave of his hand. "Hello?!"

"Shit!" There was a clunk then a thud and even more curses close to them. Castiel and Gabriel looked around in time to see Dean Winchester roll out from underneath a car in a white singlet top and a pair of jeans. He rubbed his head wincing before he opened his eyes and looked at them. But Castiel's eyes were drawn to the scars littered on the boys shoulder. They were white and slightly raised and Castiel only grew more concerned with Dean's supposed boyfriend.

"Sorry, Bobby went out for a minute." He said pointedly avoiding Castiel's gaze. "What can I help you with?"

"I didn't know you worked here Dean-o." Gabriel said grinning. Dean smiled and wiped some grease from his face.

"Yeah well Bobby needs the help." Dean said grinning.

"You've got a bit of smudgy on your face." Gabriel said pointing to his right cheek. Dean touched a finger to it and looked at the grime that had come away from his face.

"Well this is a dirty job." Dean chuckled. Gabriel laughed. Castiel had a sudden rush of very inappropriate thoughts come to mind. "So you got a problem or…?"

"Cassie's car is going funny." Gabriel said. Castiel suddenly came back to life from his fantasies.

"Don't call me that." He snapped. "My engine seems to be making a strange noise."

"Alright, let's go take a look." Dean said. "Give me a second." He jogged off towards the house and came out five minutes later. Castiel and Gabriel led the boy to the car which was in a parking space by the autoshop. They popped the hood and Dean bent over to look inside the engine. He gave them a lovely view of his jean clad ass. Castiel tried not to stare for too long but when he was going to tear his eyes away from the boy's rear he caught sight of some of the flesh of Dean's back. But what caught his interest was the bruise that looked like it stretched further than the small slip of skin it occupied. Gabriel saw where he was looking and decided to make a comment on it.

"Dean-o you got a bruise." He said. Dean stiffened and made to stand up and turn around, the boy hit his head on the hood of Castiel's car.

"Ow." Dean hissed holding the back of his head. "I fell down the stairs." He said with a chuckle but they both could see the boy hadn't relaxed. "Anyway, I'll talk to Bobby about this one. I'll get his opinion…um you could wait around until he comes back if you like?"

"Thanks Dean-o." Gabriel said before Castiel could answer. Dean wiped his hands on his pants and Castiel noticed the Band-Aids on his fingers. He felt concern gnawing at his soul now. What had happened between Dean and his boyfriend for the boy to look like this? Screw asking why he was concerned for the sudden burst of feelings towards his student. He **should** be concerned with the injuries he had. Gabriel must have seen the concern on his face as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's a strong kid." He whispered and gave him a look that hinted they would talk about it later.


	6. Chapter Six: Study Session

**Chapter Title: **_Study Session_

**Warnings: **_None woo!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or its characters at all_

**AN: **_Short chapter because that's how the plan goes~ I always write these notes before I upload chapters now ahaha *sobs*_

**_Jena – _**_Yeah I hope to update it soon but I've been obsessed with writing this one at the moment ahah_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Study Session**

Castiel was both worried and pissed off beyond belief. Dean had been avoiding him for most of the two weeks that passed after he had touched the boy's face which caused the teacher to worry. Gabriel had refused to tell him what his speculations on the Winchester family were when Kali started cracking the whip down harder on them for midterms. All in all Castiel knew nothing and it made him want to pull out his hair. He had an almost desperate need to know if Dean was alright, however his chances of asking how the boy was were gone instantly due to the little interaction shared between the two.

It was starting to reach the end of the week, Thursday afternoon on a winter's day, when Castiel finally saw the Winchester boy sitting outside in the light rain. Dean had obviously taken no note of him judging by the way he was able to stand behind where the teen sat without alerting the boy to his presence.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted calmly. Dean jumped out of his seat and put a hand on his chest with wide eyes. Castiel smiled slightly unable to help himself.

"Mister Novak!" Dean exclaimed. "You scared the shit out of me!" Castiel ignored his curse.

"I apologise." The teacher said smiling. "Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?" Dean asked narrowing his eyes while he tipped his head to the side slightly. Castiel held his arms out and gestured to the rain.

"You're sitting in the rain." He pointed out. "And it's afterschool. Shouldn't you be heading home before you catch a cold?" Dean sat back down on the bench and the rain started to pick up a little. By the looks of it the teen was going to stay out there until whenever he was going to head home.

"Sammy's got a study session." He replied with a shrug. "Figured I might as well wait, it's only an hour."

"You were going to wait an hour in the rain?" Castiel asked. He received a nod and shrug in reply. "You do realise how stupid a decision that is? You will just get ill." Dean frowned.

"Not very nice to call your student stupid Mister Novak." He huffed obviously feeling offended by the comment.

"I never said you were stupid." Castiel defended. "I said the decision was stupid. You are an intelligent student Dean." That comment caused Dean to pause for a moment. The offended look he had on his face was gone and he looked embarrassed even.

"Nah, I'm an idiot." He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck shyly. Castiel found it awfully endearing and downright adorable.

_'Remember, he's a student. The age difference. He's not even legal yet.' _Castiel thought to stop him from saying or doing anything he might regret or get in trouble for.

"Dean, you should not be so derogatory towards yourself." Castiel said tipping his head gently to the side and squinting his eyes slightly at his student. "Have more faith in yourself." Dean shrugged again and Castiel looked up at the sky for a moment before dropping his gaze back to his student.

"Come into the library. It will be warmer and dry." He said.

"No thanks teach." Dean said leaning back on the bench. "I'm good here." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Come to the library or I will give you a detention." He threatened. Dean narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"Fine." He huffed. Castiel gave him a smile and Dean just sulked. They walked into the library in silence with only the light rain accompanying them. Castiel held the door open for Dean who stared at the ground as he walked into the library under Castiel's arm. Castiel walked into the reading section of the library and beckoned the student over to a small empty section. Dean sat down with him and it was silent once again.

"How are you going?" Castiel asked after a few moments of awkward silence. He didn't mean to but he managed to make a point of looking at the boy's cheek where the bruise was starting to disappear.

"I'm fine." Dean hissed glaring at Castiel.

"I meant schoolwork wise." Castiel told him gently. The teen's cheeks heated up clear as day with the bruise fading, Castiel found himself smiling again.

"I'm going okay." He mumbled.

"What are your plans for after you leave school?" Castiel asked.

"I'm gonna start working and help pay for Sam's education." Dean answered without a breath of hesitation. Castiel frowned at this.

"You have no other aspirations?" He asked.

"There's nothing I can be." Dean replied with a sigh. "As long as Sam gets through that's all that matters." Castiel tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"There is nothing you want to be?" He asked gently. Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"I dunno…" He said. "At one stage I wanted to be a teacher. Now I'd rather get Sam through school."

"What about your parents?" Castiel asked frowning. Dean stiffened slightly but shifted nervously.

"I just…I wanna help my dad." He said. "Ever since mom died…he struggled…I just wanna help him and Sammy."

"Dean…I ap-"

"Don't." Dean said cutting him off sharply. "Don't." The two sat in awkward silence before Castiel stood up and grabbed a book. He passed the bronze coloured book to Dean who stared at the title quizzically.

"Artemis Fowl?" He asked. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Call it a bit of homework." Castiel replied with a smile. "Read it and tell me what you think."

"But I still have other-"

"If you start reading it I'll stop bothering you about your English homework." Castiel said. He watched Dean think over it for a moment before the boy nodded.

"Alright Mister Novak." Dean said. Castiel bit his bottom lip to prevent him from telling the student to call him Cas or Castiel. It was a bothersome urge really. Something he should stop paying attention to.

"Good." He said. "So Dean, if you had to become anything, what would you be?"

"A teacher I guess?" Dean replied with a shrug.

"Why?" Castiel asked. The student rolled his eyes.

"Well why did you become a teacher?" He shot back.

"I don't really remember." Castiel told him rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It was either become a teacher or a stripper." Dean burst out laughing at that and they were shushed by the librarian.

"You can't really mean that." Dean snickered.

"I don't, I thought it might make you laugh. You have been very serious and grouchy as of late." Castiel commented. Dean awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just a bit busy." The student mumbled in response.

"How is your bruise going? It looks to be almost gone." Castiel said gesturing to his face. Dean held his cheek and turned away slightly. Castiel guessed he was blushing.

"It's getting better." He mumbled.

"That's good." Castiel commented. "I am sure the girls would be very upset if you had such a mark on your face for all eternity."

_'As would I. Such a beautiful face ruined by an abusive boyfriend. How sickening.' _Castiel thought darkly.

"Eh." Dean replied shrugging. "I got what I need."

_'No you don't.' _Castiel thought.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yup." Dean replied with a smile. Castiel narrowed his eyes but said nothing more. Dean opened up the book and started to read it.


	7. Chapter Seven: Reading Buddies

**Chapter Title: **_Reading Buddies_

**Warnings: **_Mentions of abuse_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters of Supernatural_

**AN: **_Next chapter some shiiiiiit goes down. Not Destiel stuff yet though ;3; Dean's POV this time /o/ I like Artemis Fowl :3 The end of this chapter sucksssss xD_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Reading Buddies**

Mister Novak was weird. Dean had no doubts about that, the teacher was weird. After seeing him last at the auto shop Dean noticed that Mister Novak started to notice him more. Dean cursed himself for not changing clothes sooner, Mister Novak had seen the bruise. His teacher was now under the impression Dean had an abusive boyfriend and was starting to show constant worry over him. It was kind of nice and managed to make Dean feel embarrassed most of the time but what was scary was how much he didn't care. He didn't care that his teacher was paying a lot of attention to him. So he did the only logical thing he thought of an avoided Castiel for two weeks. He should have known that when he sat outside in the rain alone in the schoolyard someone would see him and avoiding Castiel would end.

Seeing him after so long though wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was kind of nice. Castiel wasn't like the other teachers, he seemed pretty cool. So Dean started to go to the library every afternoon that Sam had study session and read up on Artemis Fowl. It was an okay book, he didn't like it so much but it was kind of interesting. A fair few times Castiel dropped by and asked him questions about the book and his opinion on it. Soon it went from going to the library to read to going to the library to talk to Castiel. If ever the library was too busy Castiel would let Dean up into his office. They read different books and Castiel graded papers while they spoke. It was strange. But Dean liked it.

It was raining pretty hard and there was a large study session on in the library so Dean and Castiel sat up in Castiel's office on a Friday afternoon. Dean sat upside down on an armchair that Castiel claimed Gabriel moved in there.

"Hey Mister Novak." Dean called to his teacher.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel asked looking up from his pile of essays.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked. Castiel frowned and sat tense as if he expected something horrifyingly brutal to come out of the teen's mouth.

"You may." He replied calmly.

"If you don't someone's sexuality but you don't want to be rude how do you ask them?" Dean asked. Castiel visibly relaxed and Dean frowned.

"Well, I wouldn't know." Castiel replied looking back to his work. "I have never been in such a predicament."

"You don't go flirting at bars?" Dean asked sitting up properly on the chair.

"Do I look like I do?" Castiel asked raising one eyebrow. Dean laughed.

"Well you've got the looks for it." He commented. "Women would be throwing themselves at your feet, if you just learned to be a suave bad ass mother fucker like me."

"Language." Castiel chided but Dean knew he didn't care. "If I wished to delve into the land of sex, alcohol and parties I would just have Gabriel assist me."

"Your brother? Why?" Dean asked crossing his legs.

"He would not shut up if I did have sex, he would stop bothering me about going out for fun on weekends, my family would get off my back about being single, the list goes on." Castiel explained counting off his fingers. Dean chuckled and Castiel cracked a smile.

"Harping at you about getting a wife?" He asked. "You're only twenty six dude!"

"No, they are concerned I will just sit in school like a good little teacher for the rest of my life." Castiel replied. "They still do not know I work as a stripper." Dean laughed again slapping his thigh a few times.

"Maybe be really obvious about it." He retorted.

"They showed no interest when I asked for the latest Victoria Secret ensemble and a maid outfit the other day." Castiel hummed. "However I believe if they found out about my female side 'Cassie' I would have to leave a sting of broken hearted men and women in my wake."

"Then you shouldn't have told me, I'm a loud mouth." Dean snickered.

"My secret is safe with you Dean." Castiel said nodding. "For if you speak out of 'Cassie' I will speak of 'Dee'."

"Ah! Touche!" Dean laughed. "I will not breathe a word."

"Good." Castiel said smiling. Dean chuckled.

"I am offended though that you planned to use her as blackmail." He huffed biting his lip to stop himself from grinning wider.

"Well as an apology we can go shopping for some mascara and get our nails done." Castiel teased.

"I'll hold you to that!" Dean beamed. The two laughed before silence filled the space again. Castiel returned to marking papers and Dean took the time to take in the appearance of his teacher once again. Dark brown sex hair, the most electrifying blue eyes, slightly ruffled clothes.

_'Looks like he had sex in the janitors closet.' _Dean thought. _'I wonder if he wears glasses…He's probably look good in them. Oh shit no.' _Dean looked away from Castiel and focused on a picture of him grinning standing next to an attractive red haired woman. _'No thoughts like this about teachers. Thought we went over this last week Dean!' _He mentally yelled at himself. _'Dad would have a freak out if he knew what you were thinking of.' _ He kept staring at the picture his heart fluttering at the smile on Castiel's face in it. _'There's no time for thoughts like this. Think about asking for more shifts. Bobby said he'll give me some. Oh Sam has that study date thing on Saturday doesn't he? Shit I have to get more gas. Do his eyes always crinkle like that when he's happy? Mister Novak should smile more. No wait shit! Don't think about it-'_

"My cousin Anna." Castiel said. Dean fell off the armchair in shock and squawked.

_'Smooth.' _He thought rubbing his head.

"Are you alright Dean?" Castiel asked. His voice sounded really close. Dean looked up to see that Castiel was crouching near him looking concerned.

"Ah…yeah." He said and cleared his throat. "What was that?"

"The photograph." Castiel said helping him stand up. "It is of my cousin Anna and I."

"Oh." Dean said feeling a little relieved. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment due to the close proximity in which they stood. "I was thinking she might have been a girlfriend."

"No." Castiel chuckled. "I hardly date."

"Oh?" Dean asked looking up at the teacher. "Why not?"

"Lack of time an interest." Castiel answered with a shrug. Dean nodded biting his lip. "How is the world of dating for you?"

"Ah…it's alright." Dean replied.

"You have a…boyfriend?" Castiel asked carefully. Dean blanked for a second.

_'Oh right, so he wasn't suspicious of Dad.' _He realised.

"We're going badly." He found himself saying. Castiel frowned and Dean saw a look he knew of jealousy in them. "I think he's over me."

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked.

_'Might as well talk about something non-existent.' _Dean thought but what he really thought was. _'I wonder how jealous I can make him.' _All attempts to try and stop himself flirting with his teacher were thrown out the window.

"There was a stage where I loved him." Dean said. "But I don't know now. I think it was all an act for him."

"That's horrible. Have you spoken to him?" Castiel asked. Dean took note of the way he hadn't moved away before nodding.

"He just got angry and said I was delusional." Dean went on. "We got into another argument about it though and he was just…" Dean looked down at his feet. "But that's not even the worst part. He's drunk a lot of the time and he gets really flirty when he's drunk. He's cheated on me so many times I just…" Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder startling him. His head snapped up to meet the teacher's gentle gaze and damn his heart for fluttering.

"Dean you should not have to subject yourself to this." He said.

"I don't know what to do." Dean said.

_'If he ever finds out I'm lying…' _

"End the relationship." Castiel told him firmly. "He is not treating you right."

"But…" Dean mumbled.

"Dean your boyfriend should treat you like a person." Castiel said and Dean was instantly reminded of a conversation he had with Bobby once.

_"Boy your father should treat you like his son not like a soldier. Protect Sam as an older brother, don't go to extreme lengths just to keep the boy safe."_

_"But Bobby, it's okay-"_

_"It's not Dean. John should be treating you like a person. He shoulda let you be a kid, he shoulda let you –"_

"Dean?" Castiel called and Dean jumped.

"A-ayeah?" He asked blushing.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked.

"I'm just…I was just thinking of how to do it…thank you Mister Novak." Dean told him. Castiel smiled and Dean smiled back nervously.

"Anytime Dean." Castiel said and Dean felt the teacher pat his head gently. Oh how he wished the hand would stay there for longer.

"So on the topic of that Mister Novak…" Dean trailed off. "Are you gay?" The silence that followed after the question was somewhat deafening.

"I am." Castiel replied and Dean had no idea what to say so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Cool." He said. Castiel burst out laughing and Dean didn't think he had ever seen his teacher laugh so hard before. Dean's face burned with embarrassment at the realisation of how stupid that sounded.

"Oh God." Castiel wheezed as he held his stomach. "You are a funny kid."

"Shuddap." Dean huffed pouting slightly. Castiel saw his expression and started laughing again. Dean rolled his eyes and the door to Castiel's office opened up. Gabriel strode in sucking on a lollypop. He took one look at his brother before shrugging and turning to Dean.

"Hiya Dean-o." He greeted with a grin. "Mrs Mills told me you'd be here."

"Did you need to speak to me Gabe?" Dean asked.

"Yup, let's leave Mister Gigglefit here. Step into the hall with me please." Gabriel said holding the door open for Dean. Dean looked frightened for a moment before he schooled his features and walked out into the hall. Even when Gabriel closed the door he could still hear Castiel laughing his ass off.

_'Bastard.' _Dean thought with no real malice.

"What's up Gabe?" He asked the honey eyed teacher.

"Your brother's doing so well in my class, he's quite literally flying through it." Gabriel started and Dean felt himself beam with pride. "I want to see if he can do some advanced work. I spoke to him about it before and he's excited about it. Cute little nerd, like my brother." Gabriel snickered fondly. "He told me to talk to you."

"Well if that's all you need then go for it." Dean said grinning. Sam was smart, he always got great grades and hearing an opportunity, which he knew Sam would want, like this Dean was over the moon for his brother.

"I only spoke to him about it for a bit because of his study group…but Dean I need to speak to a parent about this." Gabriel said. Dean's eyes widened slightly and he felt his stomach drop. "I have to get a signature and explain what's going on."

"He can't just sign it?" Dean asked almost shakily. "He's really busy I don't know if he'll be free."

"Have him call up and set up an appointment with me. I'll be here until late. I'm sorry Dean but protocol states-"

"N-no it's okay. I uh…" Dean cracked a smile but it felt as if it looked forced. "I'll speak to him tonight."

"Alright." Gabriel said and passed him a lollypop. "See ya."

"Bye." Dean said. Castiel opened the door to his office.

"Sorry Dean-"

"Nah that's alright. I gotta go Cas." Dean said quickly. He just wanted to ask his Dad and get whatever yelling over and done with.

"Dean are you al-"

"See you on Monday Cas!" Dean yelled as he ran down the halls. To the teacher he looked desperate to get out of there. Castiel thought he had done something wrong. Truth be told Dean would have much rather stayed there instead of having to go home. When John raised his hand towards Dean later that night and left soon after all Dean could think of were the conversations he had with Castiel in the passing days he had spent in the library and in his office. Those thoughts stopped him from crying that night.


	8. Chapter Eight: He Doesn't Mean Harm

**Chapter Title:**_ He Doesn't Mean Harm_

**Warnings:** _Violence_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the characters of Supernatural in any way_

**AN: **_Woo, I knew I'd get this done faster than Forced to Wed a Prince -_- which is irritating. Why can't I write it lately? XD Thank you all for your patience O^O To be honest I don't know if I like this chapter…_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: He Doesn't Mean Harm**

Dean was nervous to say the least. It was half past two, both he and Sam had been allowed to leave class early for the meeting with Gabriel. Dean and Sam met up with John at the front office and it was such a difference to what they had been used to. John didn't smell of alcohol, he had showered, shaved and gotten into a suit.

"Let's go boys." He said with a smile. Dean and Sam shared a look before nodding obediently. Sam led John to the room Gabriel would be in. Dean walked behind John keeping a few steps behind him and avoiding eye contact with anyone who was lingering in the halls. Gabriel came to the door of the room with a grin on his face.

"Hello Mr Winchester, I'm Gabriel Novak. I teach Sam and Dean for math." Gabriel greeted cheerily.

"Nice to meet you, I'm John Winchester. Just call me John." John greeted with a smile. They shook hands and went into the room.

"Dean-o you didn't have to come but you're more than welcome to stay." Gabriel said. John looked at Dean for a moment and Dean felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck.

"He's alright to stay." John said and Dean almost sighed with relief.

"Alright then, let's talk." Gabriel said sitting behind the front desk. John, Sam and Dean sat in front of the desk attentively. "Moosey here is one of the best students I've had. He's practically flying through my classes without breaking a sweat. I'm just thinking of getting him some more advanced work to do in my classes. I just have to get your signed permission. The meeting is only meant to be brief."

"Say no more I understand." John said with a smile. "Sammy's a smart kid."

"He is." Gabriel agreed nodding. "Dean-o how'd you get such a nerdy lil bro?" Gabriel and John laughed. "I have a little brother of my own, smarty pants too."

"Dean you better start taking notes from Sammy huh?" John pretended to playfully jest with a nudge of his elbow to Dean's ribs and a grin. But Dean knew he was in deep shit. "Anything else you want to discuss?"

"I'm just a little concerned about Dean." Gabriel started and Dean stiffened in his chair. "He failed two math tests and he's submitting homework late."

"I can't say I know why that is." John said looking at Dean. Dean could just sense the anger radiating off him and wanted to do nothing more than take Sam and run.

"It's okay, he's a pretty smart kid when he does the work." Gabriel said. "He just needs to get his organisational skills in order."

"Alright, ya hear that boy." John jested grinning.

"I can always organise for a tutor if you're struggling Dean." Gabriel said. "It'd just be afterschool on Mondays."

"Nah, I should be fine." Dean said. "I got work then so I can't but thanks for the offer Mister Novak. I'll be sure to rearrange my priorities."

"From partying to studying?" Gabriel teased. Dean laughed but it was strained. Sam put a hand on his arm out of sight from Gabriel or John. Sam felt his brother tense briefly as if to say his thanks. The two sat there in silence as Gabriel and John talk about Sam doing advanced work. Two minutes to the bell they were saying their goodbyes.

"It was a pleasure to meet you John." Gabriel said grinning.

"You too Mister Novak." John said smiling. They shook hands and the bell rang. "Bye."

"Good bye Mister Novak." Sam and Dean said together. Gabriel gave them a look which spelled concern but they forced a smile to their faces and followed John out the door. John bumped into someone and they both fell to the floor. Dean and Sam looked to see Castiel on the floor blinking in surprise with papers littered around him.

"Sorry, I didn't look before I walked." Castiel apologised to John.

"No that's alright." John chuckled as Sam helped him up. "Dean, help this man up."

"Yes sir." Dean said quickly as he held out a hand to Castiel. Castiel took it and Dean avoided his eyes as he helped the teacher up. John turned to Sam for a few and started to talk about how proud he was while Sam briefly mentioned a study session he had to go to.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel said. Dean started to pick up the papers scattered around. Castiel bent to help pick them up but Dean waved a hand.

"It's okay, I got this." Dean said quickly. He picked up all the papers and held them out to Castiel.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel said once more. Dean gave a bashful smile.

"Dean." John said and Castiel noticed the way Dean tensed slightly. "Sam has a study session."

"I'll pick him up later." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"Alright, can you come and help me with some groceries?" John asked and Dean tried not to look afraid.

"Yes sir." He responded automatically. "Good bye Mister Novak." John and Dean were gone before Castiel even had time to say good bye. Dean drove John home in the Impala knowing that was where he really wanted to go. He followed John into the house closing the door behind him.

"Come here boy." John ordered. Dean swallowed nervously and walked towards him.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Tell me son," John started and Dean always hated when he spoke before a beating. "Why is it that you can't seem to do your fucking homework? Are you out late partying?"

"No sir I-" John backhanded him sending him to the floor.

"You're a fucking liar." John spat. "You go out partying while I'm not here and leave Sam to study is that it? The kid's smarter than you and he's younger than you!" He grabbed Dean's arm and yanked the teen to his feet. "You're pathetic boy! I don't waste my money so you can fuck around!" John punched Dean in the jaw and dropped him then kicked him in the ribs and the boy whimpered with his bruises from before still not having healed.

"I'm sorry sir." He whimpered. John stormed away and Dean thought he was done. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto all fours to try and stand up. John came back and hit his back with the end of an old broom. Dean cried out in pain and John hit his back again harder than the first hit. The metal pole of the broom hit Dean's back repeatedly, John even took swings at his legs. A few times a little torn jagged bit of metal from the top of the pole of the broom dug into Dean's skin and made a few small scratches but the worst of them made long bleeding cuts. Dean quivered on the floor too frightened to stand up he could only slightly taste the blood from his split lip. He heard a few thuds and a door slam but he didn't dare move for a few minutes. When everything was silent he raised his head and saw no sign of John. He shakily got to his feet his back screaming in agony. He didn't even look in a mirror to make himself look decent and just staggered out of the house to the Impala. Staying in that house started to make him feel nauseous. He had to get out. Dean drove back to the school and realised he had over forty minutes to kill. There were some of his friends hanging around the car park but luckily they were just leaving. He sat there for a while with his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

Castiel stood with his brother after Dean and his father left. Castiel stared concerned after the student feeling extremely unnerved about the way Dean was around his father. Gabriel pulled him into the empty class and shut the door.

"That was not normal behaviour." Gabriel said. Castiel nodded.

"Why was he here?" Castiel asked.

"I was going to give Sam advanced work and protocol states I have to call a meeting so I did." Gabriel said. "I don't know if it was good or bad that Dean was there."

"What makes you say that?" Castiel asked frowning. "I know Dean would like to hear of his brother's accomplishment."

"I know but the way their father glanced at Dean made me worried. Dean was behaving as well, he made not to many comments and when he smiled or laughed it was forced. I could tell, Dean's very vocal in my classes." Gabriel told him frowning as well. The brothers stood for a moment. "Let's go to my office." Castiel nodded and followed Gabriel down the halls. They were filled with students trying to get out to go home or shopping.

"Dean Winchester's dad came to school today." Castiel heard a student saying. He stopped and pretended to adjust the stack of papers in his arms. "I hear he's an alcoholic."

"Nah, I asked Dean." Another student said.

"Really?" A third student piped in. "I heard his dad gave him the bruise on his face a few weeks back."

"He told me someone was threatening Sam." The second student said.

"No, no one in their right mind threatens Sam. Sam can hold his own in a fight anyway and Dean would probably murder anyone who touched his little brother." The first student said.

"Cassie come on!" Gabriel called. Castiel frowned but caught up to his brother and mulled over what he had just heard. He recalled what Dean had said when they had met in the park then recalled what the boy had said the other day about his boyfriend.

_'How much of what Dean has told me was fictional?' _He thought settling down in one of the armchairs in Gabriel's office.

"John was quite pleasant to talk to but when I looked to Sam and Dean while we spoke they looked fearful. Do you remember when I had that friend who was in an abusive relationship? She walked around looking scared like someone was going to hurt her. Their faces reminded me of her." Gabriel started. Castiel thought about it and frowned.

"Also with the way Dean called his father 'sir' instead of 'dad' as Sam did." Castiel supplied. "That was worrying."

"Sam and Dean are good kids and I know for a fact the reason Dean doesn't get some of his work done because he has a job. John didn't even seem to know about it. He seemed to believe Dean was legitimately slacking off." Gabriel went on. "This doesn't sit right with me Cassie."

"I would say to get the school counsellor but I doubt Dean would open up at all and Sam would open up to someone like that." Castiel mumbled.

"Well maybe Dean-o can talk to you? He trusts you." Gabriel said.

"No, he trusts me but not enough." Castiel said shaking his head. "Perhaps Sam might say something to us. I have heard from Dean that he thinks we're awesome." Gabriel laughed at that.

"That Moose is an adorable kid. Yeah, he has study session today so perhaps tomorrow?" Gabriel asked. Castiel nodded and opened his mouth to say something when the door to Gabriel's office burst open. Inias, a young math teacher, stood in the doorway looking breathless.

"Gabriel, Kali is getting really mad about the midterms. Can you come and look over them and possibly calm her down?" He wheezed.

"Whoa! Kid, take a breath! I'll be there ASAP." Gabriel said.

"I'll go now." Castiel chuckled. "See you Gabriel, take care Inias." Castiel walked out of the office as Inias walked in. He heard Gabriel trying to calm the younger teacher down and laughed to himself.

_'I might as well head home.' _He thought walking down towards the car park. He took his time and went to his office to put his papers down and pack his things up before actually heading down there. By the time he was in the courtyard it was half past three. He caught a glimpse the familiar shaggy brown hair of Sam Winchester and tipped his head to the side slightly. Sam looks around somewhat frantically as he stands in front of his brother's car.

"Sam." He called out. Sam snaps around wide eyed.

"Oh." He breathed and offers somewhat of a smile. "Hello Mister Novak."

"Hello Sam." Castiel greets. "What are you doing?"

"My study session with my friends ended early because they had to go home early. Dean's here but I don't know where he is. Have you seen him?" The younger boy asked. Castiel frowned.

"No, I have not. I can help you look." He replied. Sam looks relieved for a moment but he suddenly has a look of fear cross his features before he schools them again. He doesn't manage to do it as well as Dean does but Castiel can only tell since he had spent a lot of time with the older Winchester.

"What's wrong Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Oh no nothing. You don't have to help Mister Novak, I don't want to bother." Sam said politely.

"Sam is something the matter?" He asked.

"N-nothing's the matter-"

"Your brother is a better liar than you." Castiel points out. "Something is troubling you." Sam gives him a half-hearted bitch face and goes to make some sort of retort, but he looks thoughtful for a moment and stops.

"Dean…Dean said it was okay to trust you." He started. The way he said it alone had Castiel worrying about what could be troubling the boy. "Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Tell them wh-"

"Please Mister Novak?" Sam pleaded with his famous puppy dog look Dean spoke of.

"Call me Castiel." Castiel told him gently. "And I promise I will not tell anyone."

"ImworrieddadhurtDeanandIneedtofindhimtomakesurehe sokay." Sam got out before he bolted off at top speed.

"Sam!" Castiel called and ran after the teen. Damn the boy could run pretty fast. He eventually caught up to the teen and grabbed his shoulder both of them breathing heavily.

"Sam…" he wheezed. "Does…does your father hurt you two?" Sam was silent for a long time but he didn't move away.

"He hurts Dean more than me." Sam said in a voice so small Castiel would have missed it. "And it scares the crap outta me." Castiel looked at Sam sadly and gave the boy's shoulder a squeeze.

_"Fuck…" _They heard a guttered and echoed sound from the open toilet block. Both snapped their heads towards the door before looking back to each other and walking towards the bathroom. The door was always open until the school closed, there was nothing to be seen when walking in until you stepped more to the right where the mirrors and sinks were visible in the middle of the toilet block. Sam and Castiel walked in and Castiel froze on the spot. Dean was standing there with his shirt up to his collarbone with numerous bruises and a few small linear welts.

"Dean…" Sam breathed and the older Winchester backpedalled dropping his shirt to cover the nasty wounds and bruises with a gasp. Dean met Castiel's eyes for a moment before he retreated into the end cubical. He slammed it shut and locked it.

"Dea-"

"Get out!" The teen yelled. "Get out!"

"Dean…" Sam tried.

"Please Sammy…" Dean breathed. Sam looked to Castiel and the teacher sighed before he and Sam left the bathroom to stand outside.

"I'm going to try and talk to him." Castiel said. Sam looked as if he wanted to protest but Castiel held up a hand to stop him. "I want to try once and if he will not speak to me then I won't push any further." Sam huffed.

"Alright." He said. Castiel smiled before he walked back into the bathroom and stood in front of the end cubicle.

"Dean?" He said putting a hand on the ugly yellow painted cubicle door.

"Go away." Came Dean's muffle reply.

"Dean, please." Castiel tried gently. "I heard about your father. About what he does to you."

"He doesn't mean harm." Dean whispered. "He's just …it's just hard on him-Everything's been hard on him since mom died."

"When did your mother die?" Castiel asked keeping his voice soft.

"I was four, Sammy was a baby." Dean answered. "I carried him outta the house." Castiel hummed low for a moment with no comment to say. Once he had tried to express his sorrow over hearing that but Dean had been quick to shush him.

"Dean, please open the door." He said. "I'm not going to hurt you or take you anywhere. I just want to see you." There was silence on the other side of the door for a while. Then there was the sound of rustling and the door lock opened. Castiel pushed open the door and Dean retreated to sit on the toilet bowl with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Close it." The teen said his voice slightly shaky but Castiel did as he said and closed the door locking it. Castiel walked over to Dean, there was nothing more than pure fear and guilt in his beautiful green eyes. Castiel just puts one hand gently on his knee and the other on his shoulder.

"Why does he do it?" He asked.

"Because I'm a failure." Dean whispered.

"You are no such thing." Castiel said firmly.

"My grades say otherwise." Dean laughed bitterly.

"Your grade does not define you." Castiel replied. "You are not a failure."

"I fail at school, I fail at keeping the house clean, I fail at getting my homework done-"

"And so he hits you because he thinks you fail when in reality you do not." Castiel interrupted.

"Nothing he's said about me isn't true." Dean mumbled.

"Such negativity," Castiel sighed and slides the hand on Dean's shoulder up to cup the side of his face. The gasp that comes out of the teen's mouth doesn't cause him to recoil, Castiel's hardly conscious of his actions at the moment. "I bet you can't even see your own beauty."

"W-why would anyone want me anyway?" Dean stammered. "I fuck everything up."

"You do not." Castiel insisted.

"Name one thing I don't fuck up beside schoolwork." Dean challenged. Castiel thought about it for a moment.

"Sam." He said. He felt Dean stiffen because he knew he hadn't fucked that up. Sam was a good kid, everyone knew it. They would think he had a good parent when in fact it would most likely be Dean. Dean said his mother died when he was four and his father had been in a rough spot over it, which led him to believe that Dean would have had to raise Sam.

"Am I correct?" He asked. Dean avoided his eyes.

"I'll eventually fuck up and he'll be disappointed in me." He whispered. Castiel grew angry at this. Dean always seemed so happy and full of himself but in reality he loathed his entire being. Castiel moved both his hands to Dean's shoulders then hugged the boy.

"No you won't, because you are a wonderful person. Your father's words hold no truth, he doesn't know you if he's saying those things." He whispered into Dean's hair.

"How can you know?" Dean choked his hot tears staining the front of his white dress shirt. "You don't even know me."

"A lot of the time we spent together in the passing weeks has shown me a lot about you. I misjudged you when I first took you for homeroom and English. I thought you were one of the popular Jocks who was just going to slack off and be a constant disturbance." Castiel told him. "But now after having spoken to you with our little sessions in the library and sometimes my office I believe that you are a hardworking kind individual who has too little faith in your own ability."

"But-"

"Dean did you ever lie to me when we spoke?" Castiel asked. His heart started to thump hard in his chest hoping to God the teen answered no. "Please be honest with me."

"Once." Dean choked. "I don't have a boyfriend, I never had. It was- I just-You knew someone was hurting me and if you found out it was d-dad then s-someone might take S-Sam and him away a-and-"

"Shhh." Castiel whispered softly as he held Dean closer. Dean was getting hysterical and he didn't want that, he wanted to calm the teen down not make him upset.

"Please don't tell." Dean whimpered. "Please don't…"

"I promise you I will not." Castiel said. "Do you trust me?"

"More than I should." Dean hiccupped. He dropped his legs and his hands clutched Castiel's shirt as another sob tore itself from his lips. Castiel stepped closer with the newly added space. "God damn it." Dean sobbed. "Why did you have to be so nice?"

"Hm?" Castiel hummed stroking Dean's hair gently.

"W-why are you so…" The rest of Dean's sentence was lost in more sobs. Castiel just stood there stroking his hair and holding him close. After a few minutes Dean's sobbing ceased and it was all sniffling.

"Dean." Castiel said. Dean lifted his head pressing his chin gently into Castiel's chest.

"Mmhmm?" he hummed with a sniffle.

"I believe you owe me a shopping trip, how else am I supposed to do my strip show with a stained shirt?" Castiel said and Dean laughed his true happy laugh. It was such a relief to hear.

"I'll make it up to you." Dean laughed. Castiel smiled then checked his watch.

"It's almost four, the school will be closing soon." He says but he doesn't want to move. He doesn't want to have to let go of Dean.

"I feel too exhausted to drive…" Dean mumbled pressing his face back into Castiel's chest.

"I can drive you." Castiel offered.

"What about your car?" Dean breathed.

"I got a ride with Gabriel today." He told the student. Dean mumbled some sort of affirmation. "I will drive you home if you let me drive your car." Dean nodded against his chest and pulled back.

"I need to wash my face." He mumbled Castiel gently pat his cheek before opening he cubical door and stepping out. Dean followed him then walked over to the sink and washed his face while Castiel inspected his shirt. Sure enough there were large wet patches from Dean's tears. Castiel didn't care though. He buttoned up his blazer.

"Sorry." Dean mumbled.

"Just be lucky your mascara didn't leak." Castiel teased and Dean laughed again. Castiel lead Dean out of the bathroom and Sam immediately rushed over to them looking at Dean with concern.

"Dean are you okay? I'm sorry I got Castiel involved." Sam said quickly.

"It's fine Sammy, I'm okay now." Dean said and managed to discretely squeezed the side of Castiel's trench coat. Castiel smiled slightly. "Cas is gonna drive us home." Dean glanced nervously up at Castiel. "But you don't have to you know? I can probably wake myself up."

"Trust me Dean, it's not a problem." Castiel said smiling.

"Thank you." Dean mumbled and Castiel caught him blush.

"Is dad gonna be home?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"He…he left after he…" Dean answered. Castiel knows he's still skittering around the edges with Castiel knowing and so he puts a hand on the boy's shoulder and gives it a small squeeze. "I don't know if he'll be home later."

"Maybe we should go to Bobby's." Sam suggested. Dean shook his head.

"Bobby went to see Ellen. It's why I don't have to work today." He said.

"Oh…" Sam trailed off.

"I will give you my number and you can call me if you need anything?" Castiel suggested. Dean nodded to that and Sam did as well. Castiel really wanted to bring the two over to his place and keep them away from John but he would probably get in trouble for that.

"Okay, that sounds good." Dean said.

"Good." Castiel replied. "Now let's get you two home."


	9. Chapter Nine: This May be a Problem

**Chapter Title:** _This May be a Problem_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters of the TV series Supernatural in any way_

**AN: **_Alright so I always write these notes before I publish them and they sit in my word doc because I'm a lazy shit. A few things:_

_- I have been so highly unmotivated to write this so thanks to __**RachelTheSilentKunoichi **__and __**Mili Maxwell Iseki **__for their reviews. They really made me feel like writing more to it._

_- There are only 5 more chapters left_

_- Good news: We're finally getting somewhere with Destiel_

_- I have mixed feelings about this chapter_

_Oh my god I just realised how stupid I am *sobs and hides in shame* I didn't make mistakes in this story, I made them in 'The Blue Eyed Librarian and the Green Eyed Hunter' That's what I get for being an idiot and naming two stories similar-ish to each to each other. Asdfghjkl; I'm really sorry guys ;A;_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: This May be a Problem**

The next day Dean showed up at school and was instantly rushed at by his friends. Each of them seemed to ask multiple questions at once about his dad and it all just sounded like garbled rubbish in his ears. He had a slight headache but with their questions it seemed to upgrade to a pounding headache.

_'Can't they just leave me alone?' _He thought. At least Jo was on his side.

"Guys back off, you're acting like his dad is super famous or something." Jo said with a laugh. Dean chuckled and tried to brush past him but they kept insisting.

**_"Dean Winchester please report to reception." _**Sounded over the PA system.

"Gotta go." Dean said managing to slip away from his friends. He jogged, trying not to wince as he did, to reception. Gabriel was standing there with a lollypop.

"Hiya Gabe." Dean greeted casually.

"Heyo Dean-o." Gabriel replied handing a lollypop to the teen. Dean unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Dean replied. It was half a lie. He felt somewhat good since Castiel spoke to him yesterday but he still felt his body screaming in agony, begging for a rest. Gabriel beckoned him to follow as he walked towards his office. "Why?" He asked as he limped after Gabriel.

"I was just concerned is all. Your father was a bit rude towards you yesterday." Gabriel said as they walked. Dean felt his heart start racing immediately. His eyes widened slightly but he quickly schooled his features.

_'Did Castiel say anything to him? I hope to God he didn't.' _He thought panicked.

"Nah, it's all good." Dean said trying for smooth but his voice wavered. Gabriel looked at him and frowned.

"You're a good kid Dean. You just need to pay a bit more attention to your studies." He said. Gabriel continued talking but Dean was hardly focusing anymore. The pounding in his head was getting worse by the second and it felt like he was walking on jelly legs.

_'Fuck, I was fine earlier.' _He thought looking at the ground in an attempt to keep himself steady.

"Dean are you okay?" Jo asked from beside him. He snapped his head up and realised he was now sitting in class. Castiel was up the front handing out some sort of work sheet or something and Jo had a strong grip on his arm.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." He replied but his speech was slightly slurred.

"Dean-"

"Dean Winchester." Castiel called from up the front interrupting Jo. "Once you've looked at your results I will need to collect them back again." His brain seemed to process his name and 'collect' but everything else was just blurred. He staggered out of his seat and winced when the chair leg hit is bad leg.

"Been drinking too much Winchester?!" One of his friends teased as he limped towards the front of the room swaying from side to side.

_'What the actual fuck?' _He thought before his face suddenly met the tiled floors.

"Dean!" Jo called but instantly everyone was out of their seats crowding around him.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Dean? Man talk to me."_

_"Are you drunk?"_

_'So many voices.' _Dean thought slightly aware he had closed his eyes and was lying on the floor at school. He wanted to sleep, but everyone kept pestering him. Years of waking up to the slightest of sounds kept him from that as well.

"Give him some room back off!" Jo was yelling. Her voice usually rang clear as day but today it was lost in a crowd.

_'God…I was feeling fine. Why is everything so shit now?'_ He thought before he managed to drift into unconscious bliss.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

Dean awoke later in sick bay with a start. He sat up fast but it only made him dizzy and almost fall off the side of the bed if not for a strong pair of hands which grabbed his shoulders.

"Whoa…" Castiel breathed sitting him upright. He shuddered slightly when the realisation hit it. Castiel was there, talking to him, touching him. The brief contact alone was enough to make his heart race.

_'Fuck I have it bad…wait where am I?' _He thought.

"Mister Novak?" Dean asked confused as he looked around. His head was still throbbing but less than before. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Jo provided from a seat at the side of his bed. He almost jumped since he hadn't seen her sitting there. But why was she still there?

"She wasn't going to leave until you woke up." Castiel provided.

"Nor were you." She huffed and walked over to Dean pulling him into a hug. "Did John do this?" She whispered in his ear. He gave a tiny nod and she hugged him tighter.

"I've been trying to phone your father to…try and get permission to take you home." Castiel said through clenched teeth. Dean let himself play with the thought that he was jealous Jo was hugging him. But he knew the way in which he replied was probably because he knew about John.

"Call Bobby." He supplied.

"The mechanic?" Castiel asked.

"He's like an uncle to us." Jo said. "He should be both our emergency contacts."

"Ah." Castiel breathed. He pulled out his mobile and handed it to Jo to type in the number. After that he hit call and turned his back on the two when someone picked up. "Good Morning, it's Castiel Novak from Lawrence High…." Castiel's voice disappeared as he stepped out into the hallway. Jo smirked at Dean which made him frown.

"What?" He asked.

"Mister Novak's stronger than he looks." She commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked. She fished out her phone and fiddled with it for a bit before showing him a photograph. His face went bright red. Castiel was carrying him bridal style, well more he had just picked him up. Jo had gotten a perfect snapshot from the side. Castiel's head was turned towards some students a little to the left of her giving a perfect view of his angry face. He must have been saying something to get them to move. Jo switched the photo to show a second one with Castiel walking as he carried Dean out of the room. Jo locked her mobile and slipped it back into her pocket before grinning wider.

"You've got a crush on Mister Novak." She said.

"W-what?" Dean spluttered. "No that's ridiculous!"

_'How did she know?' _He thought. He didn't think he was being obvious about it.

"Really?" Jo asked with her 'You're such a liar' face. "At lunch time you talk about him a lot, you always look at him in class with a dazed face and I've caught you staring at his ass on more than one occasion."

"T-That doesn't mean I have a crush on him." Dean huffed blushing. Jo sighed.

"Well anyway, when you get out of denial tell me." She said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I guess?" Dean said with a lazy shrug. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Jo answered. "You were walking to the front of the class and you just dropped."

"Oh…" Dean breathed.

"How bad did John…you know…" Jo trailed off. She wore a look of frustration, it always happened when anyone brought up Dean's father and knew of what he did. Jo was one of the only other people in the school who knew what John did to Sam and Dean.

"Not too bad." He lied. Jo scrunched her face up annoyed but Castiel came back into the room.

"Mister Singer said it would be fine for me to take you home." Castiel told him. "He also wants you to call him."

"Alright." Dean said moving to get out of the bed.

"Stop." Castiel said as Jo placed and arm on him to keep him still. "I will assist you, Joanna could you please retrieve Dean's bag."

"Jo doesn't know my locker combo." Dean supplied.

"You brought your bag into class dumbo." Jo said teasingly and left to grab his bag. Dean pushed the covers of the dingy sick bay bed off his body and moved to stand once more. Castiel walked to the side of his bed and gently helped him to his feet.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel fine." Dean replied tersely.

"Tell me the truth Dean." Castiel all but growled. "Please." Dean licked his lips and avoided Castiel's gaze.

"I'm exhausted…and sore." He mumbled.

"Have you taken care of your wounds?" Castiel asked.

"Sam helped me." Dean answered. "I don't want him to see them but he wants to help me."

"Would you allow me to help you?" Dean snapped his head up at the question, his eyes wide.

"What?" He spluttered. "Help me? Wait…as an obligation since you're my teacher?"

"Dean, I like to think that we're friends." Castiel started. "And as your friend I would like to help you." Dean felt himself swell with happiness at the news but also felt a slight pinch of pain at the word 'friend'.

"I…" He trailed off. "I…I guess so."

"Thank you." Castiel breathed sounding extremely relieved. Jo walked back in and handed Castiel Dean's bag.

"I'll visit you later okay, I'll even bring pie." She said.

"You better bring pie." Dean warned. They laughed and soon Castiel was helping Dean into his car.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

Castiel sat down in the driver's seat of the Impala after having helped Dean into the passenger's side.

"Dean." He said.

"Yeah?" Dean hummed.

"I lied." Castiel admitted. "Your father is home…I did call Robert Singer and he said he wouldn't be back until later tonight, some sort of errand."

"O-oh…" Dean mumbled. "Well…I could just stay in sick bay, I do have a key for Bobby's place but –"

"Would you be uncomfortable if I took you to my place?" Castiel asked. Dean gaped at him. "I-I just feel….I worry for you and I want to take care of you- shit that sounds weird. I-"

"I wouldn't be uncomfortable." Dean interrupted almost excitedly. The thought of seeing where Castiel lived gave him the same feeling towards amusement parks when he was a kid. Embarrassed at the manner he said it in Dean's eyes fell to his lap. "That's...it's fine with me." He mumbled shyly.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked.

"Yes." Dean answered. "Just as long as someone picks up Sammy afterschool."

"Of course." Castiel chuckled and started the Impala. He pulled out of the school car park and started heading towards his apartment. Dean suddenly started laughing. "What is it?"

"You swore." Dean cackled. "I didn't think you swore."

"A slip of the tongue." Castiel replied. "I swear occasionally." Dean just laughed. "With a brother like Gabriel it just comes out."

"I guess it would have to huh?" Dean laughed. Castiel chuckled with a slight nod. "Gabe's pretty cool though."

"Gabriel is the biggest trickster in our family, our brother Lucifer taught him everything he knew but Gabriel added his own flair to it and made it all just…" Castiel sighed and shook his head.

"It would have been a fun childhood." Dean mused grinning.

"More or less." Castiel replied with a shrug. He pulled into the car park to his apartment and helped Dean out of the car.

"I can walk you know?" Dean mumbled. His cheeks were flushed red as Castiel kept an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"You fainted walking to the front of the room." Castiel responded. "I think I'd rather keep a hold of you just in case." Dean only blushed darker. Castiel locked up the Impala and unconsciously moved his arm to wrap around Dean's waist as they walked to his apartment. They walked to the door and into his apartment in silence. Castiel's apartment was very neat, the only mess there seemed to be was a stack of papers and books on the coffee table and the floor. Dean was ushered to sit on the couch as Castiel closed the front door. Dean looked around the lounge absentmindedly.

"Can I see?" Castiel asked causing Dean to look at him confused.

"See what?" he asked.

"Your…torso." Castiel mumbled. "I…Can I make sure it's okay?"

"I-I…" Dean stammered.

"If you don't want to that's perfectly fine with me." Castiel said quickly. "If you want to take a shower or lay down I can show you where the bedroom and bathroom are…that sounds a bit weird. Do you need some painkillers?"

"C-Cas…I…" Dean bit his bottom lip. "Can I take a shower?"

"Sure, follow me. I'll get you a spare towel." Castiel answered. He took Dean's hand and Dean squeezed it gently as they moved out of the lounge room. Castiel handed Dean a spare towel and told him where the bandages were in case he needed them. After he heard the shower start he went to the lounge and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands.

_'Fuck.' _He thought. _'That was stupid, what did you expect? Dean is a teenager.' _He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms with a groan. How this teenager was having this effect on him he had no idea. _'You need to get yourself together Castiel. If not you're only just going to scare Dean away.' _He picked up one of his books from the floor and opened it up.

_'I need to clear my head.' _He thought and started reading.

What felt like hours, but was in fact a few minutes, passed and Dean came back into the room.

"Hey…Cas?" He asked. Castiel turned his head towards the student but kept his eyes on the sentence he was reading.

"Yes Dean?" He asked the teen.

"Can you help me?" Castiel frowned at the question and tore his eyes away from his book. Dean was standing barefoot in the lounge with only a pair of jeans on and the towel he had given him to use draped over his shoulders. The teen looked mildly uncomfortable and nervous.

"Dean…" He breathed. "If you're uncomfortable with this you don't have to do this."

"I want….I want you to help me." Dean mumbled. "Please Cas…" Castiel beckoned him over with his finger.

"What do you need me to do?" Castiel asked.

"Change my dressings." Dean answered as he sat down on the couch. Castiel looked at his back to see the bandages covering Dean's back which he guessed Sam had done last night.

"Alright, wait here." Castiel said going off to get a first aid kit. Dean nodded and took a deep breath as Castiel went into the other room.

_'Okay, you can do this Winchester.' _He thought. _'It'll be no different to Sam helping you change the bandages.' _He nodded to himself as some sort of reassurance. _'Except this time your smoking hot teacher will have his hands on your bare skin.' _His face went red at the thought. _'Oh God…this is a bad idea.' _Castiel came back and Dean played with one of the holes in his jeans as Castiel fiddled with the first aid kit. He sucked in a breath when he felt Castiel's fingers touch one of the bandages on his back. He turned around to face the couch and tucked his knees up to his chest giving Castiel more access to his back. He closed his eyes and soon realised how bad of an idea that was. His back was sensitive from the beatings sure, but Castiel's hands treading gently across his back made him feel like he was going to turn into a quivering mess. He kept silent and tensed slightly which probably made Castiel think he was hurting him judging by the way he would ask how Dean was every few minutes.

"Are you sure this is okay?" He asked as he smoothed out one of the last bandages.

"Yeah." Dean replied somewhat breathlessly. He had been holding his breath for few minutes now but now that it was almost over.

"Did I hurt you?" Castiel asked pulling his hands away from the teen's back.

"No!" Dean exclaimed before he could control his tone. The loss of Castiel's gentle hands came too soon. Castiel's hand hovered over the middle of his back. "T…touch me."

"What?" Castiel asked.

"I like…the feel of your hands." Dean mumbled pressing his forehead to his knees as he blushed. Castiel made him feel so ridiculously embarrassed. Castiel pressed his palm gently to the back of Dean's shoulder where the skin wasn't littered with fresh wounds. As if mapping the shape of his back Castiel started to trace gently over every inch of skin on his back.

"This doesn't make you uncomfortable considering our age difference and status?" Castiel asked. Dean shook his head.

"You…you make me feel really comfortable actually." Dean mumbled. "You care so much and…I've never had someone care so much…"

"Your brother cares for you and I am sure that Robert Singer does as well. You once told me he was like your surrogate father." Castiel commented.

"I mean…" Dean trailed off. "You're practically a stranger, I've lived here basically all my life and…I don't know how to word this."

"Take your time." Castiel replied tracing the side of Dean's ribs with a finger.

"I…I trust you so much and I get so comfortable around you that I just don't know how to explain it." Dean breathed. "I trust you and I feel like I shouldn't."

"You probably shouldn't trust me." Castiel whispered.

"Why?" Dean whispered back.

"Because…I want to do things with you that I shouldn't." Castiel mumbled. "You're my student, I like being your friend as well and I don't want to ruin anything but…"

"But…?" Dean asked. Castiel didn't answer straight away. Dean's heart was pounding in his chest and the prolonging of whatever Castiel seemed to want to confess made him think his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

"Don't worry." Castiel said and moved his hand away. "It was just…it was nothing." Dean's heart dropped to his stomach at that.

"Oh…" he mumbled. Castiel's words played through his mind again and he got a sudden idea. "Hey um… Cas?"

"Yes Dean?" Castiel replied with a heavy tone.

"I think one of the bandages needs to be smoothed out again." Dean lied. Castiel didn't pick up on it and leaned forward to inspect the bandages while Dean lifted his head from his knees.

"Which one?" He asked. Dean felt his breath tickle his back and almost shuddered at the sensation.

"On my upper back, near my shoulder." He answered. Castiel lifted his head a little and Dean looked over his shoulder to see Castiel's blue eyes squinting at his back.

"I don't think it is." Castiel said lifting his head. Dean quickly grabbed Castiel's tie and pulled him closer turning his head around. Castiel was too surprised to gauge what had happened until it was happening and all he could do was blink in surprise. Dean closed his eyes keeping his lips pressed against Castiel's and holding on to Castiel's tie for dear life. Castiel wasn't responding and just sat there with his lips unmoving. Dean quickly pulled back.

"S-sorry I…" He stammered to his wide eyed teacher. "I-I was…t-that was stupid b-but I…"

_'Oh God that was stupid.' _He thought. It was horrifyingly embarrassing when his eyes started to fill with tears. He scrambled to get up off the couch but his legs weren't cooperating. He stumbled and fell but Castiel caught him and he made a move to tear himself from the teacher but Castiel held onto him.

"S-sorry…" he mumbled lamely.

"Dean, look at me." Castiel requested. Dean lifted his head and turned around to face Castiel. "This could be a problem."

"I-I can stop hanging out with you if you want." Dean mumbled wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"No I mean…" Castiel sat down on the couch and pulled Dean onto his lap. "This could be a problem." Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him flush against his body. "Why did you have to do that Dean?" Dean was going ask what he did but Castiel's lips covered his own before he could even try. Dean hummed in joy and wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck. Castiel hugged him closer and pulled his face away too fast. Dean made an indigent sound but soon Castiel was repeatedly kissing his lips between words.

"Why-" kiss "Did-" kiss "You-" kiss "Do that?" Then an even longer kiss. "Dean."

"B-because I-I-" Dean stammered and Castiel kissed him again.

"I like you so much more than I should." Castiel confessed. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I-I feel the same…" Dean said. "B-but I don't want to stop." His face was flushed red he was biting his bottom lip and he was holding onto Castiel so tightly. His head was spinning, he was literally dizzy with happiness.

"You're so fucking adorable." Castiel groaned burying his face into the teen's neck. "So cute." He murmured.

"I am not!" Dean objected.

"You are." Castiel said pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "So cute." He kissed the underside of his jaw and stroked his cheek. "So beautiful." He kissed him on the lips again. That was becoming addicting, kissing the teen after so many times before where he would just stare at his pink plump lips and wonder what they tasted like. They moved their lips sloppy and almost desperately against each other. But they were still able to carve the shapes of each other's lips into their memories.

"Cas." Dean breathed when they parted again to breath. "Cas, Cas, Cas…" Castiel kissed his neck and down to his collarbone while his hands tightened around his waist. The teen yelped and grabbed the older man's shoulders hard. Castiel quickly softened his grip remembering the injuries.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He apologised.

"I know." Dean breathed. "I wish it didn't hurt so much."

"Do you want to take a nap? I can get you some of my tracksuits." Castiel offered.

"Yeah, that will be awesome." Dean mumbled rubbing his eyes. "I'm kinda tired."

"Well then." Castiel said and lifted him up causing the teen to let out a squeal, _yes a squeal,_ in surprise. "Better let you rest then." He carried Dean to his bedroom and set him down on his large double bed.

"You're strong for a scrawny nerd." Dean jabbed as Castiel went to his wardrobe to get some clothes for the other male.

"You're cute for a macho playboy." Castiel teased back.

"I hardly ever…" Dean trailed off. Castiel raised his eyebrows and Dean just found himself blushing again.

"Arms up." Castiel instructed. Dean did as asked and Castiel put the shirt on him making sure to be careful around his back and bruises. "I'll leave the pants here for you." He placed the pants on the side of the bed and walked out of the room. He closed the door and he was unable to stop the grin that spread to his face. The euphoria from kissing Dean hadn't died down yet and it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide his happiness. He didn't want to scare Dean off so soon nor did he want to seem too excited about it. They could both get into a lot of trouble.

"Cas." Dean called from the other side of the door. Castiel opened the door and Dean was getting snuggly in his bed. His jeans lay in a crumpled mess on the floor and the tracksuit pants he had out for him were nowhere in sight. Castiel picked up and folded the jeans before resting them on the bedside table.

"You comfortable?" He asked. Dean nodded. "You need anything?" Dean mumbled something. "What?" The teen only mumbled again. Castiel moved in a little closer to listen. "What?" Dean quickly pecked him on the lips and grinned. "Cheeky." Dean laughed. "Are you okay with this?"

"With what?" Dean asked.

"Kissing me…possibly being with me. I'm older than you Dean and I'm your teacher." Castiel answered. "I'm eager to jump right in if you are…even though it's wrong."

"Because we're both male?" Dean scoffed.

"Because we're teacher and student. I'm homosexual remember?" Castiel replied. Dean flushed obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "But…I know we'll….we'll have to keep it a secret but I'm eager to jump in too."

"We'll just keep it to kissing and hugs for now though. Go slow, wait until you get out of school." Castiel told him pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Now get some sleep."

"Shame, I really wanted to suck your dick." Dean said. Castiel spluttered in shock and Dean howled with laughter.

"Shush up and go to bed." Castiel said blushing.


	10. Chapter Ten: Busted

**Chapter Title: **_Busted [Or that one time Gabriel 'forgot' to knock]_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters of Supernatural_

**AN: **_Guess who lied? Me! I have no idea how many chapters I have left to write because this actually got off the plan I originally had because I didn't agree with the plan. B| cheaa~ Really short chapter, sorry guys ;o;_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Busted [Or that one time Gabriel 'forgot' to knock]**

Dean had always thought things would just keep getting worse after he let Castiel know what happened in his household. He thought so even more when he and Castiel kissed in his apartment. But things just started to get better. After Bobby found out about what John did the two argued up something shocking. Dean and Sam had to stay over at Bobby's for a few weeks after that. It was great; they both had a bed, food and time to study. Dean had even started getting tutored…that was a half-truth though. Every Saturday Dean would go over to Castiel's apartment and get help from him and sometimes even Gabriel on his work. But the majority of the time they spent kissing, touching and talking about things. It was great. What was even better was when John started drinking less and trying to clean himself up. With all this good going around Dean almost forgot about bad things that could happen. He was reminded of this one weekend at Castiel's.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth. He wrapped his arms tightly around the older man's neck and ground down on him. Castiel's arms stayed wrapped around his waist as he hungrily devoured Dean's mouth. Dean arched into Castiel and pulled back to breathe. Castiel simply occupied his mouth with Dean's neck.

"C-Cas…Oh god." Dean moaned breathlessly. "Fuck…Cas, you're so hot." Dean twirled his fingers into Castiel's hair and pulled sharply on it as a tease. The older man groaned and his hands came up to unbutton Dean's button down shirt. His lips inched down his torso as more of the skin was exposed. He made special care to be gentle on Dean's bruises. He slid the shirt down Dean's shoulders and kissed over to one of his nipples. He heard Dean's breath catch in his throat and smiled slightly. He dragged his tongue over the pink nub teasingly before closing his lips around it and sucking. Dean let out a needy moan and the hands in his hair tightened.

"C-Cas…you fucking tease." He rasped. Castiel smirked and started to palm the front of Dean's jeans. "C-Cas!" the door to Castiel's room suddenly opened shocking the both of them.

"Hiyo Cassie! I let myself in because…" Gabriel stopped as his eyes fell on them and widened.

"G-Gabriel…uh…hi?" Castiel said lamely lifting his head from Dean's chest. They were both red faced and Gabriel didn't say anything for a while.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed. Dean and Castiel snapped apart sitting away from each other on Castiel's bed.

"G-Gabriel I ca-"

"Shut up Castiel." Gabriel growled and Castiel's eyes dropped to the floor. Gabriel paced while Dean looked at him nervously. Gabriel caught sight of the fading bruises on Dean's chest from the beatings he got from John a while ago. "Did he do that?" He demanded. "Did you do that Castiel?"

"N-no!" Dean exclaimed quickly and jumped up off the bed. "My dad did it!" Realising what he just said he paled and his eyes widened. "Shit…I…" Gabriel wiped a hand over his face.

"Explain…now." He said. Castiel and Dean looked at each other before nodding.

"Well…" Castiel started.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

"And…that's that." Dean finished. Gabriel looked between the two of them, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You two know how much trouble you can get into right?" He asked. They both nodded. "And you realise this is wrong right?" They hesitantly nodded again. "Alright…"

"We really didn't mean for this to happen." Castiel said. "It just sort of…happened…"

"Alright, alright I understand." Gabriel breathed. "I honestly didn't think this would happen. I don't mind, but I am worried…but still."

"Y…you don't mind?" Dean asked.

"Well you've been doing this for a few weeks right?" Gabriel replied. Dean and Castiel both nodded their heads. "Dean you've been really happy lately and I was wondering why. You can keep doing this-"

"Really?" Castiel and Dean exclaimed surprised.

"But I have rules." Gabriel finished. Dean and Castiel nodded their heads in understanding. "First rule, this can only happen on Saturdays. It's dangerous enough as it is."

"Alright." Castiel said. Dean pouted but nodded.

"Secondly, no sex at all. When you get out of school Dean then sure thing but for now no." Gabriel told them holding up two fingers.

"Is touching allowed?" Dean asked. Gabriel shook his head.

"Any sort of kissing but only on your face, and touching only if to deal with your injuries." Gabriel answered. "Also if you text each other give each other a code name. I've heard of countless stories where a teacher and student relationship has been found out because the student's friend went through the student's phone."

"Huggy Bear." Dean said turning to Castiel.

"Sweetie Pie." Castiel replied. They both smiled at each other and Gabriel groaned.

"You two are sickeningly adorable. Third rule, no dates." He said. "Last rule, absolutely no one at school must know. Word travels around fast."

"I…" Dean fidgeted nervously. "I…um…I told…my best friend already."

"Why?" Gabriel snapped.

"She won't tell honestly! We grew up together and she just sort of figured it out!" Dean defended. "Jo Harvelle is her name." He finished mumbling. Gabriel took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead.

"Fine." He said. "No one else unless it's your brother."

"Got it." Dean replied nodding.

"Okay. I'm going to go into the living room for five minutes. Make out as much as you want." Gabriel said with a wave of his hand before leaving the bedroom and shutting the door. Dean looked to Castiel who was smiling.

"Why are you smiling? We just got caught by your brother." Dean asked.

"Yes but it went better than expected." Castiel replied. "Come here." Dean climbed into Castiel's lap and the older man pulled him in for a kiss. "I've been making you happy?"

"Of course." Dean mumbled blushing.

"I'm glad." Castiel replied peppering his face with kisses. "You've been making me very happy as well." Dean grinned up at him and Gabriel banged on the door.

"It hasn't even been five minutes!" Dean yelled.

"Let's go out for pie I'm hungry! You have a test coming up as well Dean!" Gabriel called back. Dean grumbled and Gabriel just laughed.

"I can see he's going to be the world's biggest cock block." Castiel grumbled.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Relapse

**Chapter Title: **_Relapse _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters of Supernatural_

**AN: **_Points to anyone who suspected that the shit would hit the fan soon! I'm so sorry in advance. I had a quick check on the stats of this fic and 105 people are following it O-O I was really surprised and flattered. Thank you all so much for the faves, follows and reviews ;u; Imreallybadatreplyingtoreviews*Sobs* forgive me._

_Also, does my use of 'u' irritate people? By that I mean because I spell colour like colour and not color. _

**Warnings: **_Violence, swearing, abuse_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Relapse**

Dean knew he should have expected it. The other shoe to drop that is. He knew it would happen soon, but he didn't count on it happening when it did. John had started drinking less and soon you could have a decent conversation with him where he wouldn't rave on about Sam and rag on Dean. Dean truly thought he was getting better, Bobby said he had too much faith in his father. He said that Dean shouldn't be too hopeful but Dean ignored him. He had a great boyfriend, he was passing most of his classes now and his father was getting better. Things were finally looking up for the first time in years. He was working his way to not feeling afraid of his father but things were going great.

Dean came home on Monday morning only to get changed for work at Bobby's. Bobby always said he could dilly dally as much as he wanted but Dean preferred to get there quickly to start working. He jogged into his room to change and when he came back out John was sitting on the couch with a glass of water. The sight alone almost made Dean cry with happiness, it had been so long since he had seen his father consume any liquid other than booze.

"Hi Dad." Dean greeted with a grin.

"Hey boy." John replied with a smile. "You seem awfully happy."

"Well things have been looking up lately, I'm passing my classes, you're getting better and I'm in a-…" Dean cut himself off quickly before he started to happily ramble about Castiel. No one was supposed to know.

"In a what?" John asked.

"A…relationship." Dean mumbled looking at his feet.

"Don't mumble boy." John chuckled and it actually sounded kind. "Who is she? Does she go to your school?"

"Yes sir," Dean replied sitting on the couch beside his father. "H…er name…is Casey, h-she's in the same class as me."

"Nice, what's she like?" John asked.

"H-she's really nice." Dean fumbled grinning to himself. "H-she doesn't just want me because I'm popular and listens to what I say."

"Sound like a keeper, when can I meet her?" His father asked. Dean blanked at that. There was no excuse coming to his mind at the moment. All he could think of was Castiel meeting his father as his boyfriend not his teacher.

_'Well that's a scenario I never want to happen.' _Dean thought. He loved Castiel but he knew if the two confronted then Castiel would snap off at John about how he raised and beat Sam and Dean.

"Dean?" Apparently he had been silent for longer than he thought.

"Ah maybe sometime later on? He's really busy at times." Dean blurted out without thinking. His eyes widened and John's narrowed.

"Run that by me again boy." John hissed.

"I-I-…" A lie was on the tip of his tongue but it wasn't making itself heard.

"You're dating a boy?" John asked. He didn't answer and John slammed his hand down on the coffee table. "Are you a damn fag?!" He bellowed. Dean jumped off the couch just as John threw his glass of water at him. "You fucking a boy? Or does he fuck you up the ass?" He stood up stepping towards Dean. "Always knew there was something wrong with you, knew that no matter what you'd just be a fucking disappointment! So who are you dating? Does he know how much of a failure you are? I bet he's a failure as well, you're too stupid to get anyone decent!"

"He's not! Don't talk about him like that you asshole!" Dean snapped. John didn't know Castiel, he didn't know anything. He had no right to speak like that! Part of his brain was telling him to shut up and run but a louder part was screaming at him to tell John off, to get angry and just yell.

"How dare you speak to me like that?! I raised you, you ungrateful moron!" John growled and hit Dean square across the jaw. Dean stumbled back and held his jaw.

_'Shut up. Just shush and he might not get worse.' _

**_'Get angry! Yell at him! He's the failure, not you! He doesn't know anything!' _**The rage portion of his brain won.

"You didn't raise me!" He screamed back. "You sat on your ass with a six pack and watched as we struggled! Watched as I suffered because you can't raise your damn sons properly!"

"You dare s-"

"It's been fourteen years since mom died Dad!" Dean yelled. "Do you think she'd want this?! Do you think she's proud of what you've done?! It's an insult to her memory!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that boy!" John roared.

"I raised Sam! Bobby raised us! You were never there and when you were you were too drunk to even see straight!" Dean opened his mouth to yell more but John hit him in the side of the face with a beer bottle. It smashed and the glass clung to his skin but he was too dazed by the attack to notice. John kicked him over and just started beating him with his fists.

"Don't you dare talk like that!" He yelled. "You don't know anything! You're just a stupid brat!" Dean jerked his leg. His mind was screaming at him desperately now, telling him to run for his life. He managed to kick his Dad back enough to stumble to his feet and move towards the couch to grab his bag. However the neck thing Dean knew he felt a sharp pain along the left side of his body. He was shoved roughly onto his back and there were hands on his neck strangling him. He gasped and clawed at his father's hands.

"D-dad!" He cried out breathlessly. "Stop! P-please…" He tried to beg but no more words would come out. Black dots entered his vision and he squeezed his eyes shut in fear.

"P-please…" He breathed out. Then everything was black.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

Sam dropped the frying pan he held beside his father's unconscious body. He took a few deep breaths but when his eyes fell on Dean again he felt himself panic. He crouched down beside his older brother careful of the broken glass of the coffee table around them. He had a particularly long piece sticking out of his left side as well as other pieces piercing the left side of his body. He was bleeding out on the floor and he was unconscious. Sam wanted to cry at the sight but he knew he needed to get someone down there as soon as possible. He grabbed the house phone and called up an ambulance. Everything seemed to happen in a blur. He rode with the paramedics in the hospital van. One of them was calling the police while the others tended to Dean. It wasn't until he was out in the waiting room that everything was clear. Dad tried to kill Dean. Dean was in hospital and he might be dying. He could hear Dean choking, he could see the outraged look on his father's face…it was like a nightmare becoming reality.

"Sam!" A familiar voice called out. Sam looked up with tears in his eyes as Ellen, Jo's mother, came jogging towards him. She pulled him into a hug. "What happened?"

"I-it…d-dad he t…tried to…" Sam sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. "H-he tried to k-kill Dean." Ellen's eyes widened and she looked as if she wanted to murder someone for a second before she pulled him close and stroked his hair. "D-Dean's…he wasn't…I don't know if he was b-breathing Ellen."

"It's gonna be alright sweetie, he's in good hands now. The nurses will take care of him." Ellen breathed, her voice was shaky and Sam knew she was afraid too. He clung to her and sobbed for a good ten minutes before Ellen went off to call Bobby and Sam went to get a bottle of water. They sat together in the waiting room and Ellen only got up to give Bobby the run down on what happened. Needless to say he was pissed off and wanted to get his shotgun but Sam told him the police were called and John to his knowledge they took John away apparently already having him on record for DUI. The three of them sat, paced around and waited for hours. When the night came Jo showed up and there was still no word on Dean.

Then finally at eleven pm a doctor came out to speak to them.

"Is he okay? Is my brother alright?" Sam asked desperately.

"Your brother is being moved to another room. It took a while but we believe he will be okay. There's only the head trauma we're concerned about." The doctor replied.

"Head trauma?" Ellen asked. "What happened?"

"Jo take Sam to get something to eat." Bobby said. Jo nodded and took Sam to the cafeteria. Even though it was closed there were still venders open.

"I wanted to hear about…" Sam trailed off.

"It's just going to make you feel worse." Jo told him. They both got a packet of chips and Jo got a coffee. "What happened?"

"I don…I don't know. I came home because I forgot a book I needed to return to the library." Sam started. "When I got into the house…Dad…h…he was strangling Dean…Dean was pleading with him, telling him to stop but he wasn't listening…I got a frying pan and knocked him out but Dean…he was bleeding heavily. I don't know if he was breathing." Jo gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh my God…" She breathed. "What…I can't believe he…"

"I thought he might stop with everything that's changed recently…but no…he…he just…" Sam looked sadly at his chips. "I hope Dean's alright."

"I wonder why John was so pissed…I mean…it's never been this bad…" Jo mumbled. "Imagine if he found out about Cas." Sam shivered.

"Cas is a good guy though. He makes Dean really happy." He said. Bobby and Ellen came back both looking very solemn.

"We can go and see him now, but he's not conscious." Bobby said gravely. Sam and Bobby went off but Jo held her mother back.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just the…the fact that John tried to strangle the life out of Dean…It's a scary thought." Ellen replied giving her daughter a hug. "Bobby and I are going to try and gain custody over Sam and Dean."

"The sooner they're away from him the better." Jo said. Ellen nodded and they both went around to the hospital room Dean was in. The teen was pale, he had aggressive red marks around his neck, bandages along his left arm and some gauzes on his face. Sam found the sight of his brother cleaned up still terrifying. He walked over to the side of the bed and gently grabbed his brother's uninjured right arm.

"He may not wake up they say…" Ellen said softly. "And I say-"

"Balls to that." Bobby supplied. "There's no way this kid's giving up. He's strong." Sam nodded and started crying again but silently. They stood in silence around Dean's hospital bed with only the sound of the machines around them beeping.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

Castiel sighed as he sat at his desk on Tuesday morning waiting for his students to come in. Dean said he would text after work but he never got any word from the teen. He had tried calling but he just got the annoying robotic woman speaking to him. He guessed that Dean must have lost his charger again. It happened last week and he showed up early the next day to apologise. Castiel scrolled through his text messages humming. He couldn't help but grin at the nicknames they made for each other. Gabriel called him gross whenever he referred to Dean as 'Sweetie Pie' and said they were sickeningly sweet. Which Castiel laughed at for a good five minutes because nothing is sickeningly sweet to Gabriel. His brother could wolf down half a dozen chocolate fudge sundaes with sprinkles and strawberry topping without getting sick. It was amazing really. Castiel frowned when he got to a certain message from their conversation yesterday.

_Sweetie Pie 3:23PM_

_I think he's getting better, everything's been great (: he hasn't gotten drunk or hit me_

Thinking back to his father Castiel scowled. He hated John Winchester and believed that Dean had too much faith in the man. Just because he shows signs of change doesn't mean he can't relapse. But Dean was happy and Castiel didn't want to burst that bubble. The bell rang and students piled in. Castiel didn't see Dean but he had no time to dwell on it as they kicked straight into business. After the bell rang indicating the end of home group period he packed up and headed to his class. Jo and Dean both weren't at school. Dean used to talk about how they would skip classes together. He shot off a quick text even though he didn't know if Dean got himself to a charger yet.

_Skipping today? Cheeky. _

He put his phone in his inner breast pocket and set to work for the day.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

"It's been three days Gabriel!" Castiel exclaimed pacing around his brother's office.

"I would say calm down-" Gabriel started but Castiel interrupted him.

"I can't! He hasn't gone to class, or work or texted me." Castiel said.

"Sit down Castiel!" Gabriel snapped. Castiel slumped down in the chair across from his brother. "Now I was going to say that I would say to calm down but Sam hasn't been at school either. And from what you and Dean told me of their father I am worried."

"What do we do?" Castiel asked.

"I say swing around to their house." Gabriel suggested.

"I remember where it is I'll drive." Castiel jumped up and headed towards his car. Gabriel sighed but quickly followed after him. He chucked a lollipop in his mouth and jumped into his brother's car. He'd been carpooling with Castiel since Bobby Singer hadn't opened his auto repair shop in four days. Gabriel's car had made a strange sound when he turned it on and he didn't dare drive it just in case he wrecked it. The brothers drove around past the Roadhouse, which had also been closed, before getting to the Winchester household. Castiel let out a sigh of relief when he saw Dean's Impala parked in the driveway. Dean loved his baby too much to leave her.

"Maybe he's just sick?" Gabriel suggested as they both got out of the car. Castiel rang the doorbell and the pair stood around for a while. Nobody answered. Castiel rang the doorbell again and again but no one would answer. Just as he turned to panic at Gabriel an old woman from the house next over called out to them.

"Hello!" She called and beckoned them over with a hand. They looked at each other and walked over to her. "My, aren't you two handsome." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you ma'am." Gabriel replied with a grin. "You wouldn't happen to know if the Winchesters are in do you?"

"Oh dear." She said putting her hand over her mouth. "I'm not sure. Joanna Harvelle was here earlier and took something for the younger one…Sam I believe his name is. But three days ago the police and paramedics were here. Mrs Joyce down the street said she saw them carry the older one into the paramedics van, she said he wasn't moving."

"Oh…I see…thank you…" Gabriel said.

"Wish them well for me." She replied. Gabriel nodded then steered Castiel into his car. He shoved his frozen brother into the passenger's seat and took off towards the hospital.

"Hey!" He snapped. "Everything's going to be fine!"

"You don't know that…" Castiel whispered.

"Have faith little brother." Gabriel said gently. But Castiel still sat stiffly. His mind was going a thousand miles a second. They sat in tense silence. When they finally parked in the hospital parking lot Gabriel held Castiel back from sprinting in there like a maniac.

"Breathe Castiel." He instructed. "Calm down first, there's no doubt Bobby's in there and Sam as well. If you come in all emotional that might make them feel bad." Castiel nodded slowly and took a few deep breaths. "Are you calm?"

"Yes…" He breathed. "Thank you Gabriel."

"Everything's going to be okay." Gabriel said gently patting his brother's back. Castiel nodded and they head inside. Gabriel walked up to the receptionist and flashed her a smile.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Dean Winchester?" He asked politely.

"Are you a visitor?" She asked. The both of them nodded.

"Friends of the family." Castiel supplied when she gave them both skeptical looks.

"Ah, they are a friendly bunch." She chirped. "They're up in room two zero four."

"Thank you." Castiel and Gabriel said politely. They walked quickly to the elevator and made their way to the room.

_'Everything will be fine.' _Castiel thought. _'Everything's okay, Dean's okay, Sam's okay…' _He took a deep breath to stop himself from bolting when he saw the numbers getting closer to the one they were looking for.

"Mister Novak?" Castiel and Gabriel both turned to the side to see Sam and Jo leaning on the wall next to the closed room 204.

"Hi." Gabriel said ruffling Sam's hair.

"Hey…" He greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"You three haven't been at school for three days." Gabriel replied. "We were worried, especially Cassie here."

"Mister Novak…" Jo said trailing off.

"Is Dean alright?" He asked. At the mention of his name both their faces fell.

"We…we don't know." Jo mumbled sadly.

"What happened?" Castiel asked trying to stay calm.

"I-it was dad…" Sam said looking extremely saddened. "He…he tried to…I don't know why but he tried to…" His voice died out and Jo put an arm around him.

"What did he do Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked. "It's okay, you can tell us."

"I went home because I forgot a book…a-and he was… he was strangling Dean. I-If I didn't go back in there h-he would have…" Sam's voice started shaking and Jo hugged him tight.

"It's okay Sammy, you saved him." She said gently.

"That bastard." Gabriel hissed. "I can't believe- why?! Why would he do that?"

"What have the doctors said?" Castiel asked.

"They say he should be fine but they're worried about some sort of head trauma…ma says his head was rocked back and slammed against something multiple times." Jo whispered.

"He had glass sticking out of his left side, he was begging for him to stop but…" Sam's voice died out and a fresh wave of tears rolled out from his eyes. Gabriel gave the boy a hug.

"You did good Samsquatch." He whispered. "You're a great kid. Dean's proud to have you as a brother."

"Who the hell are you?" A woman snapped making her way over to them quickly.

"Mom this is Castiel and Gabriel Novak." Jo said quickly. "They're our teachers. Castiel, Gabriel…this is my mother Ellen." Ellen glared at them distrustfully.

"So…Gabriel and…" She trailed off.

"Castiel, you can call me Cas if you find my name difficult to pronounce." Castiel said. Jo's eyes suddenly widened and Ellen looked murderous.

"Cas? As in the Cas Jo told me Dean was dating who made him so god dang happy?" She asked venomously.

"You told her?" Sam asked surprised.

"You knew!?" Ellen exclaimed.

"She guessed!" Jo replied. "We can't keep secrets from her! Dean's still a chicken when it comes to her!"

"Well you kept the fact he was a thirty-"

"I'm twenty six." Castiel huffed insulted.

"Eight years older…you're his teacher and-"

"Excuse me. Mrs Harvelle?" The doctor said stepping out from the room. "In the time you stayed last night did Dean wake up?"

"No." Ellen answered. "He moved a bit but that was all. Why?"

"Nothing, just checking." He answered. He looked at the others warily.

"What is it?" Ellen asked. "You tell me right now."

"We're still worried about his head…when he wakes up we are unsure if there will be serious damage or not." The doctor replied.

"When? I thought before you said if." Sam piped up.

"He…woke up before absolutely hysterical. He tore open one of his stitches when he thrashed around… It took a while to sedate him." The doctor supplied.

"I see…well…I'll be sure to call anyone if he wakes up screaming." Ellen replied with a clenched jaw. The doctor nodded and went off to do his rounds. "I'll speak to you about this later." Castiel grabbed her arm and the others went inside.

"Mrs Harvelle…I just want you to know that I know what I'm doing, I know how much trouble I can get into…but I wouldn't push Dean into anything he didn't want." He said earnestly. "We never meant for it to happen…it sort of just…did."

"Well they say you can't help who you fall in love with." She sighed. "Bobby and I will talk to you about this later…but for now let's check on Dean." Castiel nodded and they both walked into the room. Dean was lying there unconscious. Castiel's heart clenched at the sight. Sam was holding onto his uninjured hand tightly, but the older Winchester wasn't gripping back. If not for the steady beep of the heart rate monitor, he would have assumed the other boy was dead.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

The Novaks, Harvelles, Sam and Bobby stayed at the hospital that night. Bobby and Gabriel left around five thirty to get some food for them. That was about fifteen minutes ago. Sam and Jo were waiting in Dean's room with Ellen and Castiel. Ellen didn't trust Castiel alone with the teenagers. She watched Castiel like a hawk. Castiel was aware of her piercing gaze as he walked over to the side of Dean's hospital bed. He took the teen's hand and gave it a tiny squeeze.

"Dean…" He mumbled. "Get well soon…" He felt Dean's fingers twitch and he almost started laughing at how cliché it was. Dean lazily blinked open his eyes and everyone crowded around the bed. Almost like a scene in a movie everyone started to tear up looking extremely relieved. Then the moment was shattered as Dean grabbed Castiel's hand for dear life and started screaming with his eyes now squeezed shut.

"Dean! Dean calm down!" Castiel exclaimed his hand throbbing with the death grip the teen had on it.

"No!" Dean was screaming. "No! No! Stop it!"

"Dean honey!" Ellen yelled "Calm down." Dean started thrashing about and everyone tried to hold him down. Sam and Jo took care of his legs, Ellen his arms and Castiel put a hand over his mouth muffling the screams.

"Dean…sweetie pie please calm down." He whispered. "No one's going to hurt you." Dean stilled and relaxed. The released him but Dean kept holding Castiel's hand.

"Cas?" He asked opening his eyes. "Ellen? Jo? Sam?" Everyone smiled relieved.

"Oh thank god…" Ellen breathed. Castiel gave Dean's hand a tiny squeeze then kissed his knuckles.

"Lips…" Dean mumbled. Ellen snapped her glare towards Castiel as if daring him to do it. Castiel just gave Dean a shy smile.

"Not right now, I wouldn't want Mrs Harvelle to castrate me." Castiel replied. Ellen chuckled despite herself. Dean grumbled something inaudible and Castiel moved down to hear but the boy caught him in a kiss making everyone stare wide eyed.

"Oh shit…" Gabriel said from the door. Castiel tried to pull away but Dean just held onto him and smiled somewhat dopily. Bobby glared at them from the door.

"Do I need to get my shotgun or are you gonna start explaining first?" He growled.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Send Me An Angel

**Chapter Title: **_Send Me an Angel_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters of Supernatural. I only own Officer Phillips._

**AN:**_ asdfghjkl; omfg all your reviews….I just ;o; I cannot even, thank you all so much you're all so sweet asdfghjkl; *Showers you all with love and sweets and some fluff?* I like the way I've written this ;o; I hope you all do too_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Send Me an Angel**

It was silent in the hospital room. Bobby and Ellen glared at Castiel, Jo and Sam looked shocked at Dean and Dean clung to Castiel with his good arm.

"D…Dean…let go please." Castiel stammered. Dean whined but refused to let go of Castiel's hand. He lay back in his bed though and looked around the room.

"Sammy?" Dean called. Sam was at his brother's side at an instant.

"Yeah Dean?" He asked tears streaming down his cheeks. The sight made Dean let go of Castiel and reach out for his brother.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Dean asked instantly concerned. Bobby pulled Castiel away from him without him noticing.

"You're in hospital." Sam blubbered.

"Yeah but I'm okay…er…" Dean looked down at his bandages but grinned at his brother.

"You didn't wake up for four days." Sam bawled.

"Sammy come here." Dean mumbled pulling his brother over with his good arm. He hugged the younger teen the best he could. Jo came over with Gabriel and Bobby and Ellen tried to take Castiel into the hall. "No!" Dean suddenly exclaimed wincing as he reached out with his bad arm towards Castiel.

"Dean stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!" Jo exclaimed. Bobby and Ellen let Castiel move closer to Dean who stubbornly held his hand pouting. Sam abruptly stopped crying and looked at his elder brother curiously. Dean glanced down at himself.

"It's just…dad he…" Dean mumbled. "He found out I was dating a guy…and I wouldn't have said anything! I was going to run!" He gripped Castiel's hand tighter. "But then he started be rude about Cas…and I just snapped…I didn't get to say all that I wanted. But it felt good sticking up for myself." Castiel squeezed his hand back smiling. Dean looked up at him with a small smile.

"Why did he start…you know…" Jo asked gesturing his neck.

"I pointed out how long it had been since what happened to mom…and he just went berserk." Dean answered unaware that he had started shaking. Ellen came over and gave him a hug.

"It's alright sweetie, he won't come to hurt you anymore. We won't let him." She said and kissed his forehead. Dean calmed down a little at that.

_'I'm at a hospital…Ellen and Bobby won't leave me alone in here…it'll be okay.' _He thought and took a deep breath. He let go of Castiel's hand and relaxed.

"Okay." He mumbled. "I'm okay."

"Can we steal your boyfriend for a little bit?" Ellen asked gently.

"Don't hurt him…" Dean said with a nod.

"We won't." Ellen promised.

"Unless he gives us reason to." Bobby said but Dean didn't catch it. He just gave Castiel a dazzling smile and let Ellen and Bobby take him into the hallway.

"Good luck Cassie." Gabriel said with an awkward smile. When the door closed he sighed. "It's like meeting the parents."

"How did I get here?" Dean asked softly. "I was sure…Dad was…Sam you weren't home, no one comes over. How did I get here?"

"I came back home because I forgot a book…Dad was…you were begging and he didn't stop…so I hit him over the head with a frying pan." Sam supplied. Dean looked in awe at his younger brother. Sam took this as a bad sign and started babbling. "I-I I know it was bad but he was hurting you and you were bleeding and I couldn't stand not doing anything anymore so I…"

"Thank you Sammy." Dean said honestly. He held his brother's hand with tears of happiness almost falling from his eyes. "You saved my life." Sam hugged his older brother as hard as he could without hurting him. Jo smiled while Gabriel glanced out into the hall where Castiel sat with Bobby and Ellen glaring at him.

_'Good luck bro.' _He thought grimacing.

Out in the hall Castiel felt much like a child being told off for sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar. Ellen and Bobby were just silently glaring at him. They both hadn't said anything and were just being eerily silent.

"Um…" He said foolishly.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Bobby hissed. "He's a student! Your student!"

"Bobby keep it down." Ellen hissed. "We don't need more issues on top of this."

"There are about 8 years separating us in age." Castiel started. "I honestly never meant for it to happen, I do not think Dean did either."

"That still doesn't make it better." Bobby growled.

"I know. It's wrong, it's illegal..." Castiel continued in a lower voice. "But I promise you I won't put Dean through anything he doesn't feel comfortable with. All we've done is kiss."

"You say that but I don't trust you." Bobby replied.

"I didn't think you would." The teacher replied.

"So every weekend when Dean's been going to his 'tutor' he's really going out with you?" Ellen asked suspiciously.

"He was coming over to my apartment and Gabriel and I would tutor him." Castiel answered honestly. "It was our intention to assist him with his grades so that his father would hopefully back off."

"You know what he does?" Ellen asked.

"Yes…He openly insulted Dean in front of Gabriel. We are both quite concerned...finding out what happened with his father the other day…" Castiel glared angrily on the floor. "I can't understand why. Dean doesn't get perfect grades but his grades aren't insanely low."

"John's all kinds of messed up because of what happened to Mary." Ellen answered. "We just hope soon those boys won't have to experience it again."

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Fight for custody over them." Bobby answered. "It may take a while…but when it happens you and Gabriel will have to come over to either mine or Ellen's place to tutor the boys."

"That's…fair." Castiel replied disheartened.

"I'm sure you're a good person. But Dean's only a boy, he might not understand exactly how much trouble you can get into. You could go to prison if things turn sour." Ellen explained placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand, I truly do." Castiel told her. "But…you can't think that I won't express how I feel towards Dean. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Aint that true." Ellen chuckled. "But you're not doing anything more than holding hands from now on." Castiel sort of whined at that.

"No complaints." Bobby said gruffly.

"Fine…" Castiel mumbled. "Gabriel watched us like a hawk when he found out…so I guess he'll be glad he has more people on his team."

"He your little brother?" Bobby asked.

"No, older. I'm just taller." Castiel replied. Gabriel chose that moment to walk out of the room and into the hall.

"Hey, glad you didn't tear my brother a new one." He greeted. "I would go easy on these two…I know it's bad but consider how Dean feels about this. He's in there bawling his eyes out because he thinks that you're going to kill Cassie. Cassie you should probably deal with that." Castiel ran into the other room quickly while Gabriel held a hand out to Bobby and Ellen to stop them.

"I know that this is wrong on more than one level…but Dean's happier than I've seen him in months. Don't be too hard on them, you can't help who you fall in love with." He said. "But of course if Cassie manages to break his heart you can both tear him a new one."

"The only thing I can say is at least the age gap isn't too big." Ellen muttered.

"John's going to have a fit if he ever hears about this." Bobby mumbled. "He already knows Dean's dating a boy…if he finds out it's his teacher…lord knows what'll happen."

Castiel sort of burst into the room expecting to find Dean crying. Instead he saw Dean looking at something on Jo's phone while Sam tried to look over at it. He was about to ask but Dean instantly smiled wide when he saw him. Castiel smiled back and walked over to him after shutting the door. Dean put Jo's phone beside him and reached out to hold Castiel's hand. Castiel laced their fingers together and looked at the photo on Jo's phone. It was from when he had carried Dean out of the classroom the day he fainted.

"You took a picture of it?" He asked Jo. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged as Dean's face turned red. "You like the picture?"

"I-I…" The teen spluttered. Sam grabbed Jo's phone and laughed.

"You look like a princess." He teased.

"Shut up Samantha." Dean hissed.

"Princess Deanna." Sam replied grinning.

"The tiara would look better on you." Dean huffed. Castiel smirked and kissed the back of Dean's hand.

"My princess." He said with a wink. Dean's face managed to turn a shade of darker red and he spluttered again. Sam burst out laughing.

"Bitch." Dean mumbled.

"Jerk." Sam chirped.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

After that the nurses came around to tend to Dean. Dean told everyone to go to lunch and demanded, with guilt tripping, that everyone eat something and they smuggle him in some pie and a burger. When they all left and the nurses checked over him, Dean was visited by a stranger. A stranger in police uniform. A nurse had just finished putting on a new dressing for him when the man came over. He was tall and wore a kind expression but his eyes were sharp. Dean didn't trust him, he didn't want to say a word.

"Hi there Dean, your name is Dean correct?" He asked. Dean nodded his head keeping his face blank. "I'm officer Phillips, Mark Phillips. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Dean stayed tight lipped and didn't give an indication on if he wanted to answer. "It's about your father." Dean clenched his teeth. "See, we got a call from your brother when you got to the hospital. He said your father tried to kill you. Is that true?" Dean just stared.

_'Sam told the police? Why did he do that? He knows dad could get into trouble-…' _Dean stopped listening as the policeman, Mark, kept asking him questions. He blocked out the sound of his voice and thought for a moment.

_'I'm still defending him…' _He realised. _'I'm defending him and…he tried to kill me and I'm defending him.' _Dean relaxed in his hospital bed and looked out the window completely forgetting about the police officer. _'I have so much faith in him…but over the years he's done nothing but put me down and beat me up. I always thought 'It'll be okay, he'll get over mom's death soon.'…He's had so long to get over it…he had no excuse to do what he did. Sure, there were a few times where I was a bit too bad. Then there was that time that I started drinking. But I cleaned up my act. Why couldn't he? Didn't he see what it was doing to Sammy? I mean sure he didn't give a rats ass about me. But Sam? Sam was hurting because of what he was doing.' _

"Dean?" Mark was saying. "Are you listening to me?" Dean didn't even register the words. He just sat there. Every beating he had so far didn't hurt as much as this one. It seemed to finally register in his head. Dad tried to kill him. Dad didn't care enough about him to stop himself. He always knew John thought he was worthless but he didn't know he wouldn't stop himself from strangling the life out of Dean. He found himself choking out a sob as tears rolled down from his eyes. He wiped at them furiously, ignoring the pain in his left arm as he tried to stop crying.

"Dea-"

"Get out!" He screamed at Officer Phillips. "Get out! Get out!" Officer Phillips stood up and left the room closing the door behind him. Dean brought his knees up to his chest and started bawling his eyes out. The door opened and he was prepared to scream at the next person expecting it to be Officer Philips again only to see it was one of his nurses. She had dark hair and her eyebrows were raised at the sight of him. "Get out!"

"Whoa, easy there tiger." She said closing the door and walking over. "I only want to check you're okay."

"I was just checked over." Dean hissed out wiping his eyes. "Leave me alone. I'm okay."

"No, you're crying and screaming. You're not okay." She replied. She walked over to his bedside, he glared up at her. "Talking about it might do some good."

"I don't trust you." Dean replied.

"Would you talk to your friends or your teacher boyfriend there?" She asked.

"He-he's not-"

"I heard them talking in the hall. I won't tell anyone." She answered. She crossed her arms under her chest. "I won't tell anyone, patients confidentiality if you will. I'm loyal towards that. If anyone comes asking, I won't talk until you've given permission. I mean that."

"I don't even know you, you might judge me." Dean mumbled.

"If I'm going to judge anyone it's not gonna be you tiger." She chuckled. "Venting will do you some good. I don't know anything about the situation. It'll give you a fresh input." Dean rubbed his now dry eyes and considered it for a few minutes before nodding his head.

"Alright." He said. "I'm Dean Winchester…nice to meet you."

"I'm Meg Masters." She introduced pulling up a chair. "Now, talk to me."

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel were gone for at least two hours with lunch. After making a careful decision Ellen and Bobby took Jo and Sam to get some things from the Winchester household before they would go to Ellen's place to settle down for the night since it was closer to the hospital. Ellen and Bobby trusted Castiel not to do anything in their absence even though Bobby was coming back to stay with Dean for the night. Gabriel had gone to Castiel's apartment to put his stuff in leaving Castiel some time alone with Dean. He was grateful for that but he was also worried Ellen would castrate him and Bobby would shoot him with his shotgun. Castiel opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Dean in the hospital bed with one of the nurses. She was sitting behind him with her arms around his shoulders while his head rest on her chest. He looked quite content and relaxed while she stroked his hair.

"Hey look, it's Clarence." She said. Dean opened his eyes and smiled as his eyes fell on Castiel. He reached an arm out towards the English teacher.

"Cas." He greeted with a dopey smile. "This is Meg, Meg's cool."

"Hello Meg…" Castiel greeted walking over to them. Dean sat up and reached out for him while Meg got out from behind him.

"Hey there Castiel. Dean told me your name. He was a bit upset. He's calm now but he was in pain so I gave him some morphine." Meg told him. She waved to Dean who smiled dopily. "See ya tiger."

"Bye bye Meg." Dean replied with a lazy wave. Meg waved back then left the room giving them privacy. Castiel stood by the side of Dean's bed and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered.

"Cas, Cas you're so beautiful." Dean replied in slurred speech.

"Are you alright Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded, his eyes were slightly puffy.

"I'm okay. I'm a-okay now." Dean smiled. "Meg is cool."

"I see." Castiel replied nodding.

"Cas I love you." Dean said. "I love you, you're so amazing. Amazing and perfect. Like an angel."

"Dean, maybe you should take a nap." Castiel said swallowing a nervous lump in his throat. It took all he had for him not to freeze up on the spot with Dean's declaration.

"You're my angel Cas." Dean mumbled. "Mom said angels were watching over me…she musta known I woulda found you."

"Dean, I'm not an angel…just a school teacher." Castiel told him. Dean laughed at that. "Now come on, nap time." He helped Dean settle back under the blankets and kissed his forehead.

"I don't want to sleep." Dean mumbled. "I close my eyes…I see his face…"

"I'll watch over you while you rest." Castiel said gently. Dean looked up at Castiel sadly.

"He tried to kill me…" He whispered. "My dad tried to kill me…was I that worthless?"

"No." Castiel almost growled. "Never, you are not worthless Dean. Your father is wrong about you. He doesn't know you. Now please rest…you need to rest. You've been through quite a lot."

"And you'll watch over me…" Dean breathed then he gestured for Castiel to come closer. Castiel shook his head. "Goodnight kiss?" He asked. "Please?" Dean was pouting slightly and looked beyond tired now. But Dean was stubborn, he probably was going to make this go on for a while. So Castiel leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. Dean cupped his cheek with his hand.

"I love you Cas." He whispered with a smile. "My angel." Dean finally drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Days to Remember

**Chapter Title: Days**_ to Remember _

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any characters of the Supernatural series_

**AN:** _I screwed up my plan asdfghjkl; hopefully I can get it back in order. Technically the next chapter is supposed to be the last one… I like putting Meg as Dean's totally not best friend but she totally could be. I don't know. I like Meg :3 Also I don't know that much about taking custody of a child so I just did a guess. Short chapter OuO Next chapter will be longer. It's not the final chapter though ufufufu~_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Days to Remember **

Dean woke up the next day with Castiel's head resting on the side of his bed. He was arched forward in his chair leaning onto the bed fast asleep. He smiled and played around with some strands of his hair. Meg came into the room and laughed.

"Morning." Dean greeted.

"Morning tiger." Meg replied. "He's gonna have one hell of a neck pain." Dean chuckled.

"Hey Meg…th…thanks for yesterday."

"No problem, I just hope you get better soon." She replied. "Now should we wake up sleepy head here before your Uncle and Aunt decide to murder him?" They both laughed and Castiel was roused from his sleep.

"Wha…" He yawned stretched while Meg started to look over Dean's injuries.

"Why do you keep checking over so much?" Dean asked.

"Well you had a particularly nasty glass shard sticking out of your abdomen. It's the one we were worried about. Even though we stitched you up." Meg replied. "That and nurse Pamela likes using it as an excuse to check out your body. I can see Castiel got lucky with you. I bet all the girls would be jealous." Dean blushed at her teasing while Castiel rubbed his eyes. Meg left and Castiel yawned again rubbing his neck. Dean laughed and reached out to hold his hand.

"How are you this morning?" He asked.

"My neck hurts, but I'm alright." Castiel mumbled as a reply. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, in a bit of pain but I think Meg might come back with my meds later." Dean answered. "Hey Cas…last night…I'm sorry…I-I just blurted it out like that…We haven't even been together long and I just…"

"No Dean it's fine…" Castiel replied. "I was just worried if I told you that I loved you as well then you would freak out."

"S-so you…?" Dean asked shyly. Castiel smiled.

"I love you too." He whispered. "Even though that was pretty sudden." Dean laughed and Castiel kissed the back of his hand.

"Where is everyone else?" Dean asked.

"Police station. Sam had to give a statement. Ellen and Bobby are discussing gaining custody over you and Sam. Gabriel is going to drive Jo and Sam back here when they finish up." Castiel explained.

"So we have a bit of time to ourselves?" Dean asked with an adorable smile. Castiel leaned across and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Yes." He answered. "Oh, I almost forgot." Castiel picked up a bag from beside his chair and handed it to Dean.

"What's this?" The teen asked going through the items inside. He pulled out a small white teddy bear with wings and a halo, a 'Get Well Soon' card and mascara. Dean burst out laughing when he pulled it out of the bag.

"I would have gotten lipstick as well but I couldn't decide on a shade." Castiel replied smoothly with a grin of his own.

"Too bad, I would have looked fantastic with a cherry red one." Dean commented with a wink.

"You'd be irresistible with it darling." Castiel and Dean both laughed at that. Dean hugged the teddy bear close to him as he started to read the card. It was signed by his family, a few teachers and some of his friends. He smiled reading some of the messages.

"Thanks Cas." He said smiling. "This is really sweet."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't sickeningly sweet?" He asked in reply. They both laughed again and a comfortable silence fell into place.

"Hey Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Dean?" Castiel replied.

"I was thinking…maybe I should be a teacher." He said. "A primary school teacher maybe even a kindergarten teacher."

"You decided what you wanted to do?" Castiel asked with a smile.

"You're inspirational, so is Gabe oh and Jody too." Dean answered. "I want to inspire kids not to be dicks when they're older." Castiel laughed.

"Well that's one way of putting it." He commented. "I think being a teacher would suit you. Is there a particular subject you wanted to teach?"

"Well I'm aiming more towards kindergarten so I don't know." Dean took a deep breath and sighed with a smile on his face. "Yeah, being a kindergarten teacher might be fun."

"Depends on if you like kids or not." Castiel breathed. "Sometimes they can be a pain."

"Am I a pain?" Dean asked somewhat meekly.

"You used to be, but now I know you." Castiel smiled at the teen. "By the way, have you ever been with another guy?"

"Only kissed one before. I still haven't been with a girl because…well you know…with Dad and all." Dean mumbled the rest of his answer. He tensed up at the memory of the recent attack. Castiel's arms slid around him and he felt the teacher whisper into his hair.

"We won't let him get to you again." His words were feather soft but Dean heard them loud and clear. "I promise."

"Thanks…" Dean mumbled back. The door opened and they expected Meg or another nurse to come in. However it was John Winchester. Dean tensed up immediately and Castiel stood between John and the bed. John smelt like alcohol and he was swaying slightly as he stood. Castiel sneered at him.

"What are you looking at?" John spat. He spoke again as not to let Castiel answer. "Get out of the way I'm here to see my boy."

"I refuse to let you." Castiel replied firmly. "Get out."

"Who are you to be tellin me to do anything?" John asked. He looked over at Dean who didn't look up from his lap. "What's the matter with you boy?! Can't meet my eyes?"

"Yes because he knows how much of a disappointment you are." Castiel hissed.

"He's the disappointment! He's the failure!" John raged. "You don't know my son more than me."

"Your son is a stranger to you. You don't know him. You never bothered." Castiel replied with such a venomous tone that Dean snapped his head up in surprise. John was silent, then he punched Castiel in the face.

"Dad! No!" Dean yelled drawing his father's attention to himself. John would have stormed over to his bed but security came into the room and caught him by the arms.

"Let go of me!" John yelled struggling against them. Castiel stood up rubbing his cheek as John was led out of the hospital. Castiel shut the door and sighed before sitting down beside Dean.

"You don't know how much I wanted to punch him." He breathed. Dean held his hand and smiled at him looking extremely thankful.

"Thank God he didn't do anything worse." Dean said. "I was worried about you."

"Not about your father?" Castiel asked.

"You're more important to me than him…Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Sam…they're all more important to me than him." Dean whispered. "All he's ever done is put me down…and he tried to kill me…"

"I sense a 'but' coming on." Castiel said warily.

"I'm still hoping he'll get better…but I know he won't. The confliction…I hate it." He provided. "He isn't worth my time anymore."

"I agree, but I can understand the confliction. He is your father after all. There was a time when he was good. But now…" Castiel shook his head and hugged Dean. "Things get better. I promise."

"I believe you." Dean mumbled. "Because you're watching over me angel."

"Shush Sweetie-Pie." Castiel teased back. "I may be named after an angel but I'm not one in the slightest."

"Damn it Cas…" Dean grumbled. Castiel looked at him, he could see the desire in his eyes. "I wish you could show me."

"Wait until you graduate." Castiel chuckled.

"It's so far away…" Dean whined.

"Patience." Castiel whispered. "Then I can show you the pleasures of life."

"Cheeky." Dean mumbled.

"You love me." Castiel scoffed.

"I do." Dean replied and kissed Castiel's chin.

"As I love you." Castiel whispered.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

When Jo, Sam and Gabriel came back later that day Castiel was reading to Dean. With the time that had passed a mark had appeared on Castiel's face from John's punch. After fussing over it like the good older brother he was, Gabriel pulled Castiel out into the hallway to talk about something while Jo and Sam sat around with Dean.

"Dean I really like Cas." Sam said. "Are you going to be with him for a while?"

"I hope so." Dean replied with a smile.

"You're absolutely in love with him." Jo noted.

"Maybe…" Dean said hoping to be evasive but really he just ended up spurring Jo and Sam to tease him.

"Do you guys have nicknames for each other?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"No." Dean huffed.

"Sweetie pie~" Jo sang teasingly. Sam and Jo laughed as Dean's face went red. "And Dean calls him Huggy Bear."

"Shut up Harvelle!" Dean hissed embarrassed.

"Make me Winchester." Jo laughed. Dean gave her a look and flipped her the bird. Castiel came back into the room with Gabriel.

"Dean-o when Ellen and or Bobby come back we have to get going. The school needs us to return." Gabriel explained.

"Oh…alright." Dean said. He smiled but he looked disheartened.

"I know you like spending time with Cassie, but it's only during the day. Jo and Sam can get time off but not us." Gabriel replied.

"I'll visit you after school hours." Castiel promised.

"No it's alright. I promise." Dean said with a bit of a brighter smile. "This is your career… I don't want you to lose your job."

"You're more important than my career." Castiel said seriously.

"Aww~." Gabriel, Jo and Sam cooed teasingly. Both Castiel and Dean blushed red.

"S-shut up!" Dean snapped. The trio just laughed at him.

"If you do lovey dovey stuff then we'll tease ya Dean-o." Gabriel sing songed.

"Yeah yeah." Dean grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. They laughed again, this time Castiel joined in chuckling. Dean just huffed and refused to look at any of them for five minutes.

Ellen came back after half an hour. She arrived and Dean, Castiel and Jo all had their nails painted. Jo had hers painted blue, Dean had his painted red and Castiel had his painted green.

"You really went out and bought nail polish?" Dean asked Gabriel as Sam cracked up at the way Dean was holding out his hands. "Shut up Sammy, I don't want the nail polish to get ruined." Sam only started laughing harder.

"Well it was cheap." Gabriel replied with a shrug.

"Red is absolutely fabulous on you Dean." Castiel commented.

"Oh but Cassie you look fabulous in green." Dean replied. "It's so your colour."

"Why thank you Deanna." Castiel snickered. "It reminds me of your eyes."

"You definitely know how to flatter a girl." Dean said with a fake giggle. The four of them all laughed and Ellen smiled shaking her head. If Bobby were here he'd be calling them idjits.

"Hey mom." Jo greeted. Everyone looked at Ellen and relaxed when they saw her smiling.

"How did things go?" Gabriel asked.

"Bobby's working things out….Sweetie, what happened to your face?" Ellen asked looking at Castiel. Castiel rubbed his cheek absentmindedly.

"Dad punched him." Dean said. "Cuz he was defending me…" Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek because his nail polish still hadn't dried yet.

"Nurse Masters called security and had him taken away." Castiel explained. "We found out when she gave Dean his pain medication."

"Speaking of which how do you feel darling?" Ellen asked walking over. She stroked his hair as he nodded.

"I'm okay. In pain…but I'm okay." He answered. Ellen hugged him gently.

"I can't believe that bastard came here." She growled. "I ougta get my own shotgun and see if he dares to come closer."

"Ellen, it's okay. Really." Dean said. "I don't know what I would have done if Castiel wasn't here."

"I guess I owe you thanks." Ellen said. Castiel shrugged.

"Hey did anyone bring me pie?" Dean suddenly asked. Everyone laughed.

"Bobby's bringing you some pie." Ellen said. Dean grinned.

"I love me some pie." He said.

"I'll be sure to bake you one as a get well soon gift." Gabriel said. "But for now Cassie and I gotta head out of here." Dean pouted but nodded.

"Alright, have a good rest of the day." He said and kissed Castiel's cheek. Castiel smiled and gave him a tiny peck on the lips before he said his goodbyes and left with his brother. Dean sighed.

"You are absolutely smitten." Ellen said.

"He's just…amazing…" Dean said in response. Sam thought his words sounded dreamy, like a girl gushing over her perfect crush to her best friend.

"I know, but honey you have to watch out. This could get you two into a lot of trouble." She warned.

"Does that mean he has your blessing?" Dean asked.

"We'll see." She replied. "He's certainly alright, and all he's done is kiss you right?" She narrowed her eyes and her voice dropped down lower to its threatening level.

"Yeah, all we did was kissing." Dean answered nodding his head.

"Good." She said.

"Ellen…where do you think they took dad?" Sam asked.

"Well security dragged him out of here…with the statement we gave I'd say that they put him in a holding cell…they still need Dean to give his." Ellen replied. She turned to Dean. "I know…I know you trust your daddy, but this is serious. He could have killed you."

"He tried to…I…I understand what this means so…" Dean took a deep breath. "I plan to tell them…about what he did. He had no right…"

"We'll be there for you." Ellen said. "Everything is going to get better…I promise."

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

Dean would have been out of the hospital after a week even after he gave his police statement. But the police wouldn't allow Ellen or Bobby to take him to their place. They never gave a reason as to why but Dean told them to keep going with their schedule and spent time talking to Meg when she came in. He spent a lot of time just chatting with her about anything. She was pretty cool. But they both knew they wouldn't talk to each other again unless they bumped into each other. They were both fine with that. But finally after another few weeks he was freed and he and Sam were placed legally under Bobby's care. John had been arrested and sent to a psychiatric hospital a state over to hopefully get his mental state in order. Dean said he didn't care but everyone knew he did. Sam did despite everything but they were both happier living with Bobby. Soon they went back to school and started to attempt to catch up. Dean started hanging out with his friends more and Castiel and Gabriel came over on Saturdays to tutor the students as well as talk with each other. Gabriel tutored Sam most of the time giving Dean and Castiel alone time. They had been seeing each other a lot but when the time for finals came up they saw each other less and less. Then finally on the day where Dean stood with his graduation certificate he sent Castiel a small smile. Ellen and Bobby invited Gabriel and Castiel to the celebration dinner they had at Ellen's bar slash diner. Ellen had closed up shop for the night giving them all the bar space. Dean sat next to Castiel and hardly left his side. Then during dinner he crawled across to Castiel's lap and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you so much." He said with so much emotion that Castiel seemed to understand what he meant. Ellen and Bobby both pretended not to notice even though Gabriel was hooting at them to get a room. They both ignored everyone until they had to eat dinner. It was the greatest night, even when Dean and Jo's friends rocked up to party. Everyone went home happy and worn out.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Seven Months Later

**Chapter Title: **_Seven Months Later_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any characters of the Supernatural series_

**AN:** _You all were worried that one was the last chapter xD I have a few more things I want to do. Annnnnnnd I was thinking of not putting smut in but then I realised I rated this M because I was going to sooooooo might as well. Only because of __HuntingWithAngels __review ^^ Thank you all for reviewing~ 8D Have some smut eue. Just so you know I prefer top!Cas and my smut writing ability sucks 8D Anyhow! _

_I was going to put off uploading it after I was done, but only because I disappeared for a while did I decide to put this up. That and the last chapter was pretty shitty._

_I'm thinking of changing my username to fit my other usernames. If I can change it I'll probably be 'Black-Butterfly-E' or something._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Seven Months Later**

Dean woke up with a start. He flipped onto his back quickly and looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't the same grotty white ceiling he was used to seeing. He sat up quickly momentarily forgetting where he was. He looked around the room. It didn't consist of two mattresses on the floor and small amounts of clothes in duffel bags. It had two proper beds and a large wardrobe.

"Are you idjits up yet?!" Bobby called from downstairs. Dean looked over at where Sam lay on his own bed with the sheets up to his nose. He yawned and got out of bed before walking over to his brothers bed to shake him awake.

"Come on Sammy, time for school." He said shaking the shaggy haired teen.

"Screw off jerk." Sam mumbled swatting away Dean's hands as he sat up.

"Love you too bitch." Dean replied. He looked around their room, the one they would be staying at for as long as they liked. They always thought of Bobby's place as a second home, now it actually was their home. It was something Dean kept forgetting when he woke up.

He grabbed his phone from underneath his pillow. He had one message from Castiel, he still kept his name as 'Huggy Bear' on his phone, telling him he was welcome to come around after five if he wanted. He also assured him that Gabriel wouldn't be coming over. Dean grinned and practically skipped off to the shower knowing precisely what Castiel was suggesting.

One of the greatest things about graduating – aside from not having to see some of the dicks he called friends and dealing with shitty teachers – was that he could actually do things with Castiel now. Gabriel had abolished most of his rules but still kept a wary eye. Ellen and Bobby wouldn't let him go to Castiel's place alone until three months passed his graduation. He still wasn't allowed to stay the night over there unless Gabriel was there.

"Morning Bobby." Dean greeted after coming down from his shower.

"Mornin Dean." Bobby replied placing a plate of eggs and bacon down for him. "You're in a good mood, off to see your boyfriend?"

"Later." He answered.

"Be home by ten." Bobby said with a nod.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean scoffed before he started eating his food. Sam came down a few minutes later and practically devoured his food in one go. He was growing up fast and Dean knew his little brother was going to be taller than him.

"It's not a race boy." Bobby commented. Dean chuckled and finished off his food quickly. "The day aint gonna go any faster if you eat faster."

"I'm just excited, it's been a while since I went over to Castiel's apartment." Dean defended.

"Yeah, yeah." Bobby replied shaking his head with a smile.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

Dean spent the day helping Bobby and sometimes Ellen with errands that they needed completed. It was technically his day off but he had nothing to do other than wait for five o clock to swing on by. After that he started to work on the Impala and lost track of time. When five o clock actually came around he was still covered in grease and a bit of dirt.

"Aren't you supposed to meet your boyfriend now?" Bobby called from the house.

"Huh?" Dean asked looking at the time. "Shit!" He ran to the shower while Sam laughed and Bobby shook his head. Sam seemed to laugh harder when Dean came flying downstairs after his shower bidding them farewell with a quick 'bye' before accidentally running into a wall. He rubbed his head and left to go to Castiel's apartment. He felt nervous and excited at the same time. The mix of feelings was creating a sick like feeling in his gut.

Castiel unlocked the door and let Dean in at twenty past five. The younger man was breathless and his face flushed like he had just run the distance to Castiel's apartment.

"Would you like a drink of water?" Castiel asked with an amused smile. Dean laughed and nodded. Castiel left him in the lounge and came back with a glass of cold water. Dean chugged it down and sighed with relief.

"I was working on my baby." Dean supplied. "I lost track of time."

"Is that so?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded and then an awkward silence fell into place. Dean placed his empty glass on the coffee table and twiddled his thumbs not meeting the other's gaze. Castiel suspected the reddened cheeks of the other male was due to his secret suggestion and not from his rushing. He sat down beside Dean and placed a hand on his thigh. Dean almost jumped out of his skin and snapped to face Castiel.

"It's okay." He said. "I'll lead you through it."

"O-okay." Dean stammered. He was intensely aware of the rustling sound of Castiel's clothes as he leaned closer to Dean. His right arm secured around the younger man's waist and his left came around to cup his cheek.

His lips gently kissed the exposed skin of his neck up to his jaw. Dean turned to face Castiel at the gentle push to his cheek. Castiel's lips covered his in a slow tantalising kiss. Dean's eyelids fluttered shut and his hands came up into Castiel's dark locks of hair. Castiel groaned as Dean tugged his hair gently and pried open Dean's mouth. The first touch of tongues was unlike any other as it held a lot more promise to it, or maybe Dean was just going crazy. But sure enough a battle of dominance kick started between the two.

While Dean wasn't sure about having sex with guys he knew a hell of a lot about kissing. He fought against Castiel's tongue for dominance but the older man didn't let up. He would end up winning briefly only to be pushed back seconds later. Eventually he submit to Castiel and he felt his boyfriend smile against his kiss swollen lips. Castiel caught his bottom lip in his teeth and Dean looked down to see his lust clouded eyes. Castiel stood up and took his hand. He lead him from the couch to the bedroom shutting the door behind them.

Dean sat down on the bed while Castiel fished out lube and a condom from his bedside table. He put them down on the bed beside Dean and took off his tie. Dean watched it fall to the floor.

"Nervous Dean?" Castiel asked and Dean was about 80% sure his boyfriend was looking smug.

"No." He lied. Castiel shed his blazer and Dean toed off his boots. He swallowed nervously as Castiel helped him out of his jacket and shirt.

"It's okay to be nervous, I'll be gentle I promise." Castiel told him honestly. Dean just nodded. Castiel's hands ran over his torso in feather soft touches. "You're beautiful."

"You're wearing too many clothes." Dean pointed out. Castiel chuckled and slipped off his long sleeved white shirt.

"Better?" He asked. Dean nodded and Castiel gently pushed him down onto the bed before straddling his hips. Dean knew he was hard, knew Castiel was hard as well and feeling Castiel's hard length grind down on him – _God _– it sent shivers down his spine.

"Like that?" Castiel asked huskily in his ear. Dean nodded. "What's the furthest you've been with a male?"

"K-kissing." Dean answered.

"How cute." Castiel chuckled and ground down on him ripping another wanton moan from his throat. "Ever had sex with a woman?"

"No…" Dean replied. "Never had time…"

"So you're a complete virgin." Castiel said making it more of a statement than a question.

"Got a problem with that?!" Dean snapped blushing. Castiel chuckled again and pecked him on the lips.

"Just mean's I get to have you all to myself." He replied pressing Dean's shoulders down to the bed.

Castiel moved to get a better angle of Dean's chest. He kissed and nipped down from his collar bone to his belly button. Sometimes he nipped at places harder than others then suckled on them. He did it all lower on his chest but Dean was certain Castiel wanted to mark him more than he had.

Castiel spent a bit more time loving the bare skin of his torso before he slid off Dean's hips and pulled off the rest younger male's clothes. Dean tried not to squirm under Castiel's hungry gaze.

"Beautiful." The older man remarked running his hands along Dean's thighs. "Turn over for me, on your hands and knees." Dean shakily sat up while Castiel took off his pants and briefs. He tried not to gawk at Castiel's cock but somehow he ended up doing so and Castiel had to guide him to turn around on all fours. Then he waited.

It felt embarrassing, having his ass on display. The longer he waited the more his face turned red. After about three minutes Dean snapped.

"Are you gonna wait all day?!" He demanded and earned a small smack on his ass.

"Patience, I'm enjoying the view." Castiel said.

_'That cocky mother…' _He trailed off his thoughts bighting his bottom lip. _'Who knew he'd be like this when it came to sex?' _He thought. Dean looked down at the sheets before him then closed his eyes and wiggled his hips a little bit. He looked at Castiel over his shoulder and saw his boyfriend smirking.

_'Smug bastard.' _He thought narrowing his eyes. _'Thinks he's all in control. Teasing asshole.' _He pressed himself down so his chest was touching the sheets and his ass was high in the air. He wiggled his hips again.

"Cas." He moaned and to him it sounded a bit over the top. "Cas please." He whined desperately. He was met with silence and his face burned with embarrassment.

_'New plan.' _He thought but then he felt hands kneading his ass and he gasped.

"The things you do to me Winchester…" Castiel mumbled and actually bit Dean's ass. "This is probably going to feel a little weird."

_'Other than you biting my ass you mean?' _Dean thought but said nothing. He tensed when he felt Castiel's lubricated finger prod at his entrance.

"Relax Dean." Castiel said softly. Dean took a deep breath and did his best to relax.

Castiel slid his finger inside of Dean and he gasped at the intrusive feeling. It didn't hurt like he thought it would and he frowned into the sheets.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied easily. Honestly, he had no idea what he was freaking out over. Then Castiel added a second finger and Dean actually whined. Castiel moved his fingers slowly stretching his hole. Dean whimpered and clenched around his fingers making Castiel suck in a breath.

"Dean please relax, I need to prepare you." He said. Dean bit his bottom lip and nodded relacing the best he could. Castiel's fingers stretched him out and stroked inside him. Dean got used to the feeling, and soon he was enjoying it. When Castiel added a third finger Dean started thrusting back on his fingers moaning.

When Castiel dubbed him ready he slid his fingers out of Dean's ass with a wet schlop as he had been very generous with the lube. Dean whined at the emptiness and Castiel chuckled a little before guiding him to lie on his back. He kissed Dean's embarrassed face and let him take care of putting on the condom since it was beside his elbow.

"Have you ever been fucked by a guy?" Dean asked tearing open the packet.

"When I was a teenager." Castiel replied. "It's been a while since I've been in a relationship. But I usually fuck my partners."

"Is this going to hurt?" Dean asked after he had rolled on the condom correctly.

"It might, but there's a pretty spot I'm going to find to make you scream with pleasure." Castiel said guiding Dean back down onto the bed. He spread the younger male's knees apart and lined himself up. "Are you ready?" Dean nodded biting his lip.

Castiel slid into Dean slowly. He groaned initially at the tight heat he was entering but then he full on moaned when Dean clenched around him with a moan.

"So tight." He breathed. "Are you alright Dean?"

"Feels weird." Dean groaned.

"Would you like me to stay still for a bit?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded with his eyes screwed shut. Castiel looked up at the ceiling while Dean shifted a little as if trying to get comfortable. He groaned when Dean wiggled his hips a little and unclenched around him. Then Dean unexpectedly thrust back onto him and they both moaned.

"Oh God…" Dean breathed. "Take me."

"I was half expecting fuck me." Castiel laughed. Dean smacked his side and glared at him.

Castiel snickered and took hold of Dean's hips pumping into him. Oh the sounds Dean made. They were unrestrained, they were loud, and God were they sinful.

"Got a good set of vocal chords on you." Castiel grunted.

"Ooooooh, Cas oh God!" Dean cried out. "Don't stop!" Castiel hit Dean's prostate and the younger male gasped rocking his hips back to meet the thrusts. "Right there!" Castiel felt Dean reach behind him to dig his nails in his back in a pleasured way.

"I guess we found that pretty spot of yours." Castiel groaned. Dean arched in towards him and Castiel bit gently at his neck as the younger man screamed with pleasure. Each thrust he made was angled to hit his prostate every time.

Dean was repeating his name like a prayer. Castiel murmured sweet nothings into his ears, kissed his neck and torso. Dean came faster than expected, but Castiel was being brutal with his deep thrusts hitting his prostate and when Castiel came he pulled on Dean's hair groaning out his name.

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X**

Castiel woke up after Dean surprisingly. It was quarter past eight and the younger male was lying on his side looking at Castiel.

"Watching me sleep?" He asked.

"No." Dean replied. "You were moving around, drew my attention."

"I see." Castiel replied. He wrapped an arm around Dean and pulled him close for a kiss. Dean hesitated for a second before kissing him back. It wasn't something he was used to yet, waking up with Castiel that is. "How do you feel?"

"My hips kinda hurt." Dean replied. Castiel chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Next time I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk." He said smirking at the surprised sound that came from Dean's mouth. "Then I'll take care of you. Let you laze around and spoil you."

"You're sickeningly sweet sometimes." Dean commented. Castiel laughed again.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't?" He asked. Dean shrugged and wrapped his arms around Castiel.

"We should probably get cleaned up." He suggested but snuggled closer to Castiel.

"Yeah, but no." Castiel replied holding him close. "Who knows when you get to come over again?"

"Maybe next time I won't have a curfew." Dean griped.

"Bobby means well." Castiel commented. "Even if his curfews are irritating."

"I'm already out of school. It's not like it's illegal now." Dean mumbled.

"You're nineteen now, and I'm twenty seven." Castiel pointed out. "Plus I was your teacher."

"For one year." Dean muttered.

"Either way that doesn't matter anymore." Castiel said giving Dean a tiny peck on the lips. "Now we practically have all the time in the world."

"I love you Cas." Dean said smiling.

"I love you too Dean." Castiel replied with a matching smile.


	15. Final Authors Note: Possible Sequel

Soooooooooo~ I realised that I didn't write that the previous chapter was technically the last chapter. There were two other epilogues I planned to write but I decided not to do that.

I decided I might write a sequel instead. yay~

But I have to do a few things before I get it started. That and I should probably finish up Mine (Even though it has no direction?) and try to write Forced to Wed a Prince. There are so many things I want to write.

I just wanted to take another chance to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It was a joy to write even though it was tricky for me. I'm changing my username to involve butterflies but keep an eye out for a story titled 'Flickering Blue Lights' That's what I've planned to have the sequel to this to be called.

Thank you all


End file.
